The Life of a HalfBreed: Change Isn't Always Good
by secerts-behind-my-eyes
Summary: This is the second installment in the life of a half-breed story. I finally start my 4th year at Hogwarts and it won't be at all like my past year. So much will happen and what is up with Emily this year? Read about my adventure and how i learn change isn't always good for everyone.
1. Chapter 1 All Out and Open

_Jasmine,_

_I've told you time and time again, Its really hard to play all these games you wanna play over owls. you can wait a few more weeks to play ispy i promise._

_-Harry_

_Jazzzzzzzz,_

_I am pumped for the GAME! Can you believe its only hours away now i see you?_

_This will be fun and you will love my moms cooking. At lest Hermione will be here a few days after you guys come. Can't wait to see you._

_-Ron_

_P.S. Is Sargy gone to be with you guys?_

_Jasmine,_

_I HATE BEING THE ONLY GIRL HERE HURRY! Ron doesn't understand anything!_

_-Ginny_

_Jasmine,_

_I love these books you sent me from the libary, Would you mind if i burrowed a couple more books? i'll send you a list to bring to Rons tomorrow_

_-Hermione._

_Jasmine,_

_I can't wait to see you at the cup soon! :) _

_-Shane_

My summer is busy as can be, i wish i could have a moment to enjoy my new surrondings. To start? We are at the palace or the ministery almost every day. Lets just say everyone wasn't thrilled when we were announced to the Palace, espically with what is coming. We got a letter yesterday from one of Voldemorts followers asking persmission to vist thier masters item that was left in our care. Needles to say we sent a vary long no.

The ministery has welcomed us with open arms almost. There are some still eh about us but its been pretty good on the less. I think looking back this was the right decision for everyone just not us. I have no privacy ANY where i go. i;m safe at either of my homes. Now the world knows Remus is a wearwolf, they attempted sneaking into Hogwarts one full moon to see if we were there. Its safe to say i have no privacy now. But siruis promised it would die down when school started. Another issue i have with this all. I can't see my dad, EVER, or get mail rarely from him traveling so much.

Emily left though the lucky one a few days after we came home to vist Cassie and Cassie just left the other day after her week long stay. Those two just crack me up. You should have seen how excited she was when i gave her two tickets for the cup.

Now Remus hasn't been to happy. He's had a hard time finding a job. We keep offering him jobs at home but he'd rather get one on his own. I don't think all this attention to him helps to much. Right now? I am enjoying my last night home but my first night on the beach alone. It is absoutly wounderful out. The sun should be setting soon and im on a hill side.

My new house? Its wounderful. It has a huge kitchen and 2 living rooms. a libary. a few offices.10 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms. An outdoor pool and hottub complelte with a quidtch area not tofar. I also have a stale now with a few horses but someone comes to take care of them. Spot loves it to death out here too. See i never have to worry here because Dumbledore him self put up spells for us. Its virtually impossible to find us unless you know where to look. I know its a little big for us. But its helpful when people drop in and out.

I even have my own music room attached to My bedroom. Emily has a art room attached to hers and we still have a special training room for us. We are so close to being done with water this year. I hope we get to do fire next but Emily would prefer earth. Asking about Sargy now? oh hes here alot still and watches us all the time. He just gets to have time at home now when we arn't leaving for anywhere.

Yepp life is pretty great. Spot was laying down in front of my little hill side sleeping. I was watching the sunset finally when i saw an owl coming from the distance. "Thanks, if you wanna head to my room headwig, theres food and a water dish for you. You're more than welcoem to stay." i said to the snow white owl.

_Jasmine,_

_You're a life savior with the food..._.

Ahh Harry the wierdo. There was something off about the boy lately. I don't know if it was just me or not but there is something off. I leaned over to the left and grabbed my guitar and started struming some chords. I haven't gotten to play as much as i would've liked to but at lest i'm getting some time alone. I'm also getting great use out of Harrys gift. I never go anywhere without it incase i have a stroke of genuis.

"Ahh there she is. The musical one." i heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Remus standing up a little bit who came down next to me.

"Mind if i join you for a bit?" He said.

"Naww, its you're hill to you know." i said with a laugh. It was silent for a bit but just comfertable silence.

"you excited for the game tomorrow? It should be fun you seeing all you're old friends." Remus said out of the blue.

"Well i guess i'm excited. From the letters im getting from Ginny though she is in desperate need of us." I said with a laugh.

"Yes, hows Harry doing? I can't help notice hedwig here all the time." Remus siad looking at the sun.

"Hes fine?" I siad uncertainly.

"There isn't anything..."Remus started uncomfertably.

"OH no no! Harry and I are just friends." I said laughing a bit.

"Oh okay so there isn't any?" He said again with a frown

"Well, there is Shane still, i'm kinda into him still." I said with a small shy smile.

"Not that i don't want him to be but hes not into you is he?"

"He invited me to the world cup before he knew i was going." I said witha weird expression

"Ugh i knew i'd have to deal with boys soon with you two beauties. I guess if anything happens you know to talk to me?" He said with leaving the air even more uncomfertable as before.

"Oh sure Remus." I said with a smile while thinking a big NO. Spot started running around the water at a fish that jumped up the edge. It was a funny site.

"I think you should be getting to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow." Remus said standing up.

"alright night remus. Come on Spot." Spot looked up and followed me up to the house.

"Emily are you packing you're things for school or just coming back to get it leter?" i said walking past her room.

"I think i'll get it later. Just makes it less to bring. Night Jasmine." Emily said walking back to her bed.

i'm not gonna lie i know nothing of Quiddtch at all. This will be interestng. Espically because i will be staying with the Weasley boys for a week before hand because tomorrow is the full moon. Poor Remus.

"Jasmine, get up Or i'll have Ron wake you up in a few minutes." Emily said throwing a pillow at my head.

"I'm up! Let me shower and that first then i'll be down." I said jumping up and into my bathroom. 15 minutes i came out drying my hair with my hands. I got lazy so i let it go wavy on its on. i had my trunk floating behind me when i went down the stairs to see Ron with 3 other red heads. The first one was an older gentlemen with red hair and looking around at the muggle stuff all excited. The second was younger with long red hair pulled back into a pony tail. he had an earing with a Fang hanging from it. The 3rd was about the same age as the other with shorter red Hair but looked a little scratched up.

"Hey Jasmine! Meet my dad and brothers!" Ron said excitedly walking up to me.

"Hello . " I said extending my hand out to him.

"Oh hello Jasmine! Ron told us not to adress you by you're title. This is just fascinating muggle inventions you have! This is a tellie right! And thats a phone!" Mr. Weasley said running over to the things. "You can take you're time and are alwaya welcomed to see anything you want here. Take anything you want to expierment on." I said laughing a bit and even more at his excited face running into the kitchen to see a toaster.

"Hi I'm Charlie." He said handing me his rouched up callased hand. "i'm assuming you're the one who works with Dragons then." i said smiling while he laughed.

"Ya i am." He said laughing. "'i'm Bill." Bill said handing me his hand. " But i'm assuming you know im the one who works with goblins." He said laughing at the blushing Ron.

"Oh yes, Ron and Ginny have told me so much about all of you by now." I said laughing while i went to hug Ron.

"By the way, what are you doing to you're poor sister? i've been getting a owl almost every day from him complaining about you." I said scolding the boy who just rolled his eyes. "I guess we will meet you four back at the house. We'll take you're trunks back. See you soon." Charlie said while Bill disappeared already.

"Ahh Hello Ron, how has you're holiday been?" Remus said walking into the room.

"Hello Professor." ron said with a small wave.

"Ron, i'm not you're teacher anymore. Call me lupin if you'd like." Remus said with an eye roll. "Where did Arthur go?" Remus said till we heard a clank in the kitchen. "I guess there." I said laughing. Emily came out covered in flour.

" found our spice jars." She said before she coughed out some flour and then started lauhging. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand to clean her up. "How come you can do magic outside of school!" Ron said kinda grumpy like.

"Cuz i'm in charge. I can also apparate too." I said laughing at him a bit. "Remus can i show Ron the outside pleaseeeeeeee." i said looking at him with a sad look.

"Don't take too long for ." He said rolling his eyes. Which made me cheer and he followed Emily and I outside with Spot. I showed Ron just about everything when i saw a random tropical bird come to me. "Emily dad mailed." I shouted to her in the ocean with spot.

"Read it later i guess." She said taking the one addressed to her and stuffing it in her shorts pocket. It was nice beeing in our summer outfits again. Short with a tank top or a long over sized hoodie at night with flip flops or my traditional converse. It was kinda funny standing next to Ron in a short sleve shirt and jeans.

"This place is really cool Jasmine! Its so beautiful out here!" Ron said sitting on my hill side.

"Kinda the palce to take that special girl to?" I said wiggling my eyebrows at him turning all red.

"Well Jasmine i like but only as a friend sorry." He siad quitley.

"No offense Ron but gigner isn't my type, and i was talking about Hermione." I said laughing at the look of horror on his face. "Don't worry i won't tell anyone."

"Promise?" He croked out.

"I promise now detials did this happen when!" I said happily.

"I think i figured i liked her a bit last year, but i don't think she likes me at all." Ron said picking at some of the grass.

"Well maybe this year ask her out. I know there will be an oppertunity." I said to the pale boy.

"How do you know? Tell me whats happening." He said his color returning. "I'm a princess, I'm apart of it all with the Ministery and hogwarts. Percy or you're dad havn't told you, then i'm following the rules. Don't bother asking anymore then." i said happily. Ron grunted.

"It is a good thing to follow rules. Wether you made then or not." Sargy said coming down the hill.

"SARGY! I didn't know you would be here!" I Said throwing my arms around him.

"Remus told me to find you all. Of course i'm to follow you when you leave these premsis." he said rolling his eyes.

"THEN OFF Ron where excatly do you live?" I said to the boy who started busting out laughing but was vary chatty about the world cup.

When we got to the top of the hill gave Ron come Floo poweder and some to all of us. "Just say the burrow." While Ron and Enmily went i hugged Remus bye. "I'll bring spot by tomorrow for you all." Remus said with a smile. i went in for my turn.

"THE BURROW!" I flew onto the floor to have Ron help me up.

"Lunch is over here Ronald. Oh hello you must be Jasmine and Emily. Lovely to meet you but you girls look like you could use a meal! Doesn't Remus feed you!" She said hugging us then rushing over to her kitchen to make sandwiches.

" , if you saw how Jasmine eats, you wouldn't belive shes this tiny."Emily said while Sargy poped outside With . "This must be Sargy! Come in dear i'm making sandwiches for lunch!" said hugging a startled Sargy while rushing him across from us. "After lunch wanna play quiddtch?" Ron said swalling a bite of his turkey sandwich.

"I'm not that good, but i'll try." I said smiling. And thats how our time at the Burrow stared. I woke up everyday in a room made for me and Emily and ate some amazing food. helped Ron with chores. Anwsered owls from home or dad or the other two then had fun with quiddtch or something till dinner. It was a fun time till i got one letter from harry.

_Jasmine,_

_I don't wanna worry you too much but my scars been hurting lately and it usally only does when Voldemort is around. But he couldn't be here could he? Do cursed scars hurt sometimes? Maybe you could check in you're libary for a book on it. I don't i guess._

_-Harry._

Tsk Tsk. I got that this morning around 7. So i had a feeling a little vist to Harry wouldn't be a bad idea as long as Sargy said it was fine. The Weasleys were use to us poping in and out at times for things. "HEY Sargy. Could i talk to you a moment." He looked up from his book but followed me outside to the garden. "I was woundering if i could vist Harry is Albus says its fine?" I Shoved the letter at him which shut his mouth before he coudl reply. While Sargy was readingg the letter Fawks appeared with a small reply from Dumbledore.

_Tell me everything after the cup. Be safe. -A.P.W.B.D._

THen i showed him that one which made him roll his eyes. "Let me go inform rolland and Tell the truth." He said disappearing before my eyes. I picked up my letters and went inside to who was cooking lunch already. All i did was hand her my letters."I'm assuming you wanna see Harry then?" I nodded.

"Let me know when you're leavig and send a note if you are missing dinner. I won't tell anyone too. But please do me a favor. I sent his aunt and uncle a letter the muggle way about the cup. see if we put enough stamps on it." She said with an amebarressed smile.

"Of course ! and thanks but i think i will be leaving now since i see Sargy back outside. Thanks again ." I said walking out.

"Ready to go?" I asked Sargy.  
"Yepp, Emily knows already and Roland and a few others will be at privet drive outside the area watching. Ill let you appear in his room alone. Just let us know if you are going somewhere." He said before he poofed. So i followed suite and appeared on Harrys bed crossed legged. Let me say Harry has a maessy room. There were books and clothes all over. So i waved my hand and cleaned up for him. Even Headwigs cage ws clean with fresh water and food which she hooted gratidue for. I waited 20 minutes for the boy so i started reading his quiddtch boook he left lying open when i heard the door open.

"You know, Its not polite to leave guest waiting so long." i said then i looked up at his shocked face.

"How-when did you get here?" Harry said walking over and hugging me.

"I appared about 20 mins ago. I felt there were holes in this letter i wanted exaplained. So start." Harry rolled his eyes before lifting up the floor board to his stash of goodies.

"Harry you can't tell me you're living off this stuff. Come on i'll take you to London for the day. Or the three broomsticks at lest. jeez." i said throwing some clothes at him while i stpping into the hallway. We walked down and out the stairs. We walked a few feet before a angrey Roland appeared in front of me.

"You're highness needs to let us know when she is leavving. This isn't stuff Sargy lets you get away with?" he said with his arms crossed.

"No it isn't but i couldn't see you guys. So i figured someone would come to me. We will be taking the knight bus to our destination today." i said holding out my wand.


	2. Chapter 2 Burgers and Toffee

When we finally got on i took him to the first place i could think of. "Harry you don't suppose fast food correct?" I said looking over at him who shrugged his shoulders. There was deffiently something wrong with him. So i took him to the closest fast food place with burgers and we sat down and ate.

"So how has you'r summer been?" Harry said looking up at me while he took a bite

"Its been busy. We are at the Ministery at lest once every few days. Its really annoying really. But the people seem to perfer it. I just rarely get privacy now. So i've been sticking to muggle places because at lest most of them have common scense here." I said throwing my thumb over my shoulder at some adults a few tables away pointing at us excitdly.

"Congrads then and welcome to the life of beeing famous." Harry said roling his eyes at me.

"I will never make fun of you for it again. In fact i take back every joke i've said about it to you. It truly sucks. but i think the hype will die down eventually." I said taking a bit out of my burger.

"Did you guys need something while we are out or no?" I said turning around to Roland and Sargy. "No we are good your highness." Sargy said roling his eyes when Roland wasn't looking. Sargy knew how we felt being addressed as that, but if he didn't do it around other fairies, then it would be a form of disrespect. Which is completly stupid to me. But i guess you can't change somethings.

"Lets head back, I saw a park not far away from you're house Harry we can sit and chat at." I said as we got back on the bus of now excited people.

" 'ere you go princess." Stan said when the bus slowed to a stop. "Thank you vary much Stan and it was a nice drive." I said politly getting off as he bowed. The 3 boys looked like they were gonna be sick but i actully enjoyed my self.

"Now Harry the whole point of me visiting was I felt you'r letter had holes ready to tell me the truth?" I said looking up from my swing. Harry looked at the 2 men sitting on a bench on the other side of the playground trying to figure out if they could hear him talk or not.

"I had a dream." He said simply sitting next to me.

"What kind of Dream Harry." I said with a frown.  
"I can only remember there was a guy who came to this mansion like house. He was about to go into this room with light but stopped when he heard talking. I can't remember a lot of it. Wormtail was there and so was this other guy. Then Voldemort killed this man! Thats when i wake up and thats all i really can remember now." Harry said with a look of concentration on.

I was truly hoping that this would never come true. I knew the death eaters were coming back last year but i hoped Voldemort wasn't.

"Maybe it was just a fake out my mind played but then my scar hurt and thats why i sent you the letter. I thought maybe one of those fairies could figure it out." Harry said looking up.

"Ya it was prolly just a fake out Harry, you're right." I said with a small smile while silghtenly praying that it was just a mind trick. "See you came all the way here for nothing." Harry teased.

"i'd rather SOMEONE tell me the truth in a letter," I said with a small smile. So the next hour was just us joking around. "I better let you get back Harry. There will be a letter you need to explain to you're aunt and uncle and im sure Ron can't keep his mouth shut anymore." I said with a smile.

"You've been at the burrow?" He said confussed.

"There was a full moon about 5 days ago. So we just stayed after that seeing as this event is happening. And its more fun going to the Ministery with ." I said laughing.

"Alright?" He said confussed.

"Tell ya what you will see me a few days either way. Now there is a fun game of ispy you owe me." i said as we walked back to harrys. "Do you mind if i come up and burrow some paper. I promised i'd send her a letter when i was heading back." I said.

"Ya just make sure no one sees you walk in with me. i really don't feel like explaining this all." he said chuckling. After seeing the coast was clear we went back up to Harrys room. I wrote my note saying i would be back in a few minutes to and then sent one to Sargy down below. Thats when Pig flew into the window bouncing off the walls. Then we heard a

"GET DOWN HERE BOY!" From the stairs. While this all happened though i had the strangest feeling i was beeing watched so i turned to look outside and saw a man with brown hair in the bushes but before i could really get a look he already disappeared. Thats when i saw Roland appear on the spot looking around. I turned around before he noticed i saw him.

"I'll see you in a few days Harry. Send me a letter if you have this dream again and if anything happens. If i feel anymore holes in you're notes i will be here again and i will not be happy." I said with the best glare i could muster.

"What ever you say Jasmine but i promise." Harry said with a smile while hugging me. "Wait you'll see me in a few days?" Harry said confussed.

"Go downstairs frist then read Rons letter." i said with a smile. Then i disappeared to the field by the Weasleys house.

I waited a few seconds before Sargy appeared at my side.

"That was a vary good burger you called it? Why doesn't hogwarts have those?" Sargy said with a small frown.

"i'll tell Dumbledore to get some for ya buddy. But i smell cooking so lets gooooo" I said laughing abit.

Let me say its been torture waiting for sunday to come for Harry. At lest i got distracted but the stupid security they were practicing for the cup. Stupid as can be. Then the Minister sent me a letter today which made me laugh so hard.

_Ms. and Ms. Lupin,_

_I have an important person i'd like you to meet before you go to school this year. I was hoping maybe after the quiddtch world cup would be a good time for you? Please let me know at the cup!_

_Yours tuly,_

_Cornelies Fudge_

I still say hes a twinkie still. He tries to take us to all these parties and meetings and its getting really annoying. Its like he wants to prance us around and show us off. I've gotten lucky at telling him i was busy with other things. But Emily not as much but shes been asked to go to less and less. "Sargy why doesn't twinkie want Emily as much when its just her?" I said before tripping over a rock.

"I swear death eaters won't be the death of you, It will be you're clumsyness Jasmine. Well you may both be princesses but only one takes the throne someday silly. Havn't you noticed? They look to you more for advice on things and take you're opinion more than Emilys." Sargy said rolling his eyes like it was the most obivious thing in the world.

"I didn't think about that." I said with a frown quitely. When Sargy looked over and was about to say something it was too late.

"JASMINE!" I heard come from the house before a girl with bushy brown hair tackled me down.

"Jezz Hermione. I miss ya too but OWWW!" I said laughing with her.

"Oh Jasmine its so great to see you! I can't believe we are going to the quidditch world cup!" She said excitdely.

"I can't either mione but i got those books you wanted in my trunk upstairs. We can catch up tonight alright?" I said laughing at her excitment to ge those books. I looked back at her dragging me through the door to see a frown on Sargys face. I'll have to remember to ask him about that later.

"Dad can we go with to get Harry?" Ron and the twins said bouncing in.

"I think i got it under control with Jasmine coming along." said looking up from his paper at breakfest.

"Aww dad come on, why can't we? I've always wanted to meet the muggles who take care of Harry." Ron said sitting next to his dad.

"Come on dad-"

"-we just wanna see-"

"-what a muggle house looks like" The twins together.

"Ya know , it would be easier to get Harry and his things back here also.i can apparate back with you after you talk to the muggles if you'd like." I said with a smile. thought for a moment then said "Alright, fine. But be ready to leave at 5." "YES" We all screamed while running up stairs. I was sitting on Rons bed when i saw a book of toffees under the twins bed.

"Whats this boys?" I said pulling it out.

"That is not important to you." Geroge said while Fred took back the box.

"Boys i can help you out if you'd tell me what it is?" I said with a big smile.

"Ya know Fred she does have a point." Geroge said to his twin.

"RIght, RON OUT." Fred said picking him up and throwing him out before he could say a word. Then slammed the door in his face.

"Alright you have our undivided attention." Geroge said pulling out the box which started the long conversation of the day. The only sounds heard from the room were some bangs and stirs. You could hear us whispering but it would be a failed attempt.

"JASMINE, Open up if you wanna go get Harry!" Sargy said banging on the door.

"BE OUT SOON. Alright boys, decide a test subject. I need to go outside and apparate there so i'll see you soon." I said jumping down and waving when i shut the door i got down foot when the door to my left opened.

"Excuse me i'm try- oh hi there Jasmine. Would you like to see my report?" percy said with a smile.

"Umm no thanks, I need to get going to get Harry so mabye later." I said running down mroe steps before He could say a word. Percy has tried spending his time in his room working on stuff for the Ministery. It was last night he came out for dinner and realized who was staying in his home. Since then he has tried cornering me any second he could. It was really annoying so i coudln't wait for the cup tomorrow to try and stay away from him.

"I'm ready . Do you want me to go there first and see if we will haev any issues?" i said getting off the last step?

"Good idea Jasmine. We will be there in about 10ish minutes?" said waving at me as i walked outside.

"I'll be around there if you need me just use the braclet." sargy said appearing next to me.

"Alright see you in a second." I said before appearing on the door step at excatly 5 o'clock. so i knocked on the door to have Harry open the door.

"Told ya i'd see you in a few days." I said with a smile at his surpised look.

"Where is ?" he said laughing a bit.

"I was sent ahead to make sure we would have no ah complications." I said with a smile. "So arn't you gonna invite me in and introduce me." I said with a smile.

"Oh ya sure come in. Thats my Uncle vernon and my Aunt Petuina and my cousin Dudley.

Harrys aunt and uncle looked at me appaled like i was the plaque but the small whale? like cousin was staring at me with a creppy look in his eyes.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dursley my name is Jasmine Lupin and may i say you're home is so lovely. Where did this fabric come from! Its so beautiful!" I said sitting on the plain white couch. Ya i could shmoooze easy here. It also seemed to be the magic words.

"Oh thank you dear, Well actully Vernon got me this actully this is a funny story." Mrs. Dursley said laughing a bit while Vernon laughed. "Boy go get some tea for us all. Yes it is quite a funny story you see..." Harry was making faces at me the whole time from the door way which made it incredble hard to pay attention to Dudley tell us about school last semester and what he was expecting for next year. When Harry came out and sat next to me after he poured me a cup of tea i looked at my watch again. It was almsot 15 to 6 when we finally heard a voice come from the chimney. "Oh no theres something in the way Fred go back and warn umphf." I heard say.

"Oh no wahts wrong here someone go stop Ron." i heard George say.

"What are we doing here?" Ron said allowed

"Well Ron we just came here for a party in here." Geroge said scarasitcally which made me giggle a bit.

"Say i'd recognize that laugh anywhere dad, Jasmines out there." Ron said.

"HARRY JASMINE CAN YOU HEAR US!" houted which Made whimped so i stood up to try and relax her for what was coming.

"Yes we are here! They boraded up the fire place though." Harry said with a giant smile on his face.

"Why would they do soemthing like that?" I heard Fred say.

"Mr. and and Dudley i would reccamend moving behind the couch please.

"Why would i do that?" said giving me astrange look.

"No matter i'll fix this." i was already pushing the whale behind the couch when i heard the boards blast off. I pushed the couch away from the wall and told the Dursleys it was clear. I tried moving but grabbed my arm with a pleading look so i stayed by her. I wish i couldve gone over to the twins to see what they were smirking about. MrDursley looked over at me and mouthed 'floo?'

"Its another way we transport. Through fireplaces with a powder. Its completly safe." I said with a smile while he still looked anxious? Thats when i saw the toffees fly from the twins pocket. Good thinking boys.

"Well we will be heading back with you're trunk Harry." Geroge said winking at me. walked up to the fire and threw down some poweder which made the flames jump high and turn green. "THE BURROW!" I heard geroge say then Fred and then Ron. Thats when i looked down to see Why Dudley was pulling at my pant leg. His toungue was growing and turning purple.

"Umm ?" I said while He was making say goodbye to Harry.

"Oh Harry go now i can fix this." Harry looked hesistant.

"Harry i'll see you in a second." i said with a smile while he went.  
"I'm really sorry, its my sons you see wo are a couple of joksters. I can fix it!" said pullingout his wand.

"YOU WILL NOT COME NEAR US WITH THAT RUDY STICK!" yelled! gahhh..

" we need to shrink it or he could choke on his tongue. now if you're more comfertable with it please let me shrink it." I siad pleading with her because i could see Dudley starting to freak out more.

"Vernon let her do it." said while pushing Dudley forward. I waved my hand while was fixing up the living room again. "It was a pleasure to meet you all. I had an enjoyable evening." I said politly while feeling like i was about to puke everytime i was polite to these people. I hate sucking up.

"Oh the pleasure was all ours. Are you sure you can't stay for dinner my dear?" said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Actully is expecting us back with a potroast. Rain check" I said while scooting towards .

"Oh yes, come again soon!" Mrs. Dursley said before i disappeared.

"FRED AND GEORGE ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I screamed walking inside to find the boys of the hours. "That was stupid but epic. And Harry i hate you're family." I said turing to the smirking boy.

"I don't know you're pretty much thier favorite person now. How'd you learn to suck up so well?" Harry said walking up stairs with me.

"Fudge." I said laughing with him which made the whole house think we were crazy. "I'm gonna Help with dinner so ill see you then." I said walking down stairs till i heard screaming at the boys for thier toffee.

"pss come in here jasmine." Charlie said opening the door.

"You're a life savior." i said smiling.

"I was looking for you anyways. How would you feel about helping Us with the first event?" Charlie said while Bill left.

"i'm interested." I said with a smile. Charlie and i talked until dinner about me helping with the event which sounded vary fun.

"Now just send me an owl when i need to be where and i can do it." I said with a smile as we walked outside.

"Great. I'm kidna relieved you said you'd help because we were really worried about this."Charlie said sitting on my other side.

"Hello Harry." I said with a smile to the gloomy boy.

"Oh Jasmine there you are! I thought you would be interested to hear about my report now its complete." Percy said sittign across from me.

"Oh percy, leave her alone. Shes already helping the Ministery but if you bother her much more she might drop them." Bill said sitting next to him laughing a bit.

"Well Father I can't believe how busy my department is with the event happening at Hogwarts this year!" Percy said to his dad but looking at Harry and me.

"Percy, not only do i know but i am more invloved than you think in it. They can't know till schools starts either so stop teasing them." I said looking up from my plate while the men around me laughed.

"Well bed everyone you have a long journey tomorrow!" said while flicking her wand so all the dishes stacked up and zoomed into the kitchen to clean themselves.

"Thanks again ." Emily said poping up with Sargy out of no where.

Everyone went up the stairs with fully stomachs and droppy eyes that we bearly talked tonight. The last thing i remember was Sargy telling me soemthing before i fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Quidditch World Cup

"Jasmine we need to get going." Sargy said awaking me. I looked out the window to see the stars still twinkling at me.

"Emily what time is it?" I said stting up and going to the shower.

"About 230. We need to meet the guards of us today." Emily said while brushing her teeth when i jumped into the shower.

"Why do we need more guards today? I'm sure the ministery will be doing something for the cup already." i said swittching with Emily and magically drying my self.

"Jasmine havn't you looked up? Its gonna be this week. Its starting." Emily said walking back to our rooms. I waved my wand over us to have our summer outfits on. The only difference was we had Ireland tanks on that had moving players on it.

"Really? Then why hasn't anyone else been here but Sargy?" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Mr. and ." we both said together sitting down.

"Morning dears, I'll have something ready for you in a second." said moving to her stove.

"Good morning girls. Now i had a question about the tellies again..." went on to ask anything possible about the tv while everyone else trickled down.

" how about before school start you come back to our house and you can have it." I said looking up.

"Really! But arn't they expensive?" said.

"Not really, but if you really want we can take you to get a few of them?" Emily said looking up.

"OH OH OH!" said excitdly. While all the Weaslsys around us glared.

"Time for us to start our treck!" said standing up. Everyone else was still wobbling out the front door. Which made Emily excited to see who was there.

"ROLAND! I didn't know you were coming!" Emily said running to him . It seemed Emily and Roland bonded over art and the fun of making fun of my poor stick figures.

"Sargy would need more help today so i offered to come along. I will be gone after the game though." Roland said with a hard smile and walking forward. Nope will not understand that realtionship ever bewteen the bubbly wise Emily and the stone cold Rolan. Wierdest friendship i've ever seen.

"Hey Sargy." Ron waved

"Hello Ronald, now i need someone to explain this Quiddtch thing to me." Sargy said looking around.

"BEFORE that starts, you two need better outfits. Pick ireland or Bulgaria."

I gave Sargy a new shirt for Ireland with us and Roland Bulgaria. Which then started all the boys going on about quiddtch and Hermione, Emily, and I explaining more things about muggles to .

"AHH Armos!" called ahead.

"Arthur!" This older gentleman called from ahead. "Got the whole clan with ya and a few straglers eh?" He said chuckling.

"The more the merrier i always say! Kids this is Armos Diggery. Armos this are my kids Ginny, Ron, Fred no Sorry George thats Fred and that Geroge. Then these are thier friends Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Jasmine and Emily Lupin and thier freinds Sargy and Roland." said.

"Wow got some celebrties don't ya. !" said walking forward and patting him on the back. We were about to move past a tree when a young handsome boy jumped down.

"Ahh there he is! Thats my Son Cedric. I remember that Quiddtch game..." i tried drowning out the rest of his words.

"Umm hi, I saw you around school last year. i'm Cedric and you're Jasmine?" Cedric said walking next to me.

"Umm ya hi. What year are you?" I said confussed as can be.

"Hufflepuff 7th year. How about you?" Cedric said looking ahead.

"Gryffindor 4th year, but i think you knew that already." I said giving him a small smirk

"Okay so i was looking for a way to start up a conversation. Well now i'm embarressed." He said messing with his hair.

"Naw, don't be. I shouldn't be that hard to talk to." I said with a smile.

"Here we are everyone! Grab on the portkey in a minute." said positioning him self.

"Jasmine, whats a portkey?" Harry said standgin next to me.

"Its gonna transport us to the cup. Don't let go till its time." I said to him.

"3-2-1" said then i felt the familiar tug behind my navel taking me to a different place.

"LET GO NOW!" shouted. Everyone fell to the ground Except Roland,Sargy, , Cedric and .

"How did i mange my first time not to go down but you two who do this all the time do?" Roland said helping us up.

"I had SOMEONE" I said looking at an innocent Emily," Pull me down this time."

"Well off we go childeren it was good seeing you Armos and nice to meet you Cedric." said to the men.

"Bye Cedric, it was nice meeting you." I said with a wave and small smile.

"It was nice meeting you too Jasmine and i hope to see you areound this year." Cedric said walking away with his father.

"Come on childeren uhh Yes that way to this cabin." said walking up to an older gentle man sitting in a chair on his deck. Harry walked up to help him with the muggle money while i looked around. If anything this area seemed really empty except the little cabin here. There was a forest not to far from here but when we started walking it was like a cool feel washed over my body then i saw hundereds upon thousands of tents all around. Some have different colors some were tiny. Some had people outside of them some had flags. It was wicked may i say.

kept leading us forward fast but not fast enough for everyone to not stare. They all started staring at Emily, Harry and I. Harry seemed to ingore it as did Emily but i couldn't. This is excatly what i didn't want were people to notice me out of the open. IT was really annoying. I tried speeding up to go next to with Sargy right on my heals.

"Here we are Childeren. Boys in this tent and girls over there. uh Sargy there is room in our tent for you and Roland, i'm sure if the girls need you guys they can make a noise or something." said while holding the flap back for him.

"Go on, ill just call if we need either of you."Emily said walking in our tent. On the outside it looked like a small tent that could fit maybe 1 person. Inside though it was huge. There was a small sitting area that flowed right into a dinning area to the kitchen. There were 2 other flaps by there which i assumed held the huge bathroom and the bunk beds.

"I WANT TOP! RUN WITH ME GINNY!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs, funny thing was that Hermione already had the top bunks saved for us. So i took this moment to walk over to the book shelf by the tv.

"Hey why is you're tent nicer than ours? We have more guys than girls here." Ron said with Harry behind him.

"I guess because we are girls? You guys wanna walk around or something? I really don't feel like sitting around." I said standing up as Hermione walked out laughing.

"Jasmine you missed it! Ginny and Emily ran right into each other. It was funny." Hermione said doubling over in another fit of laughter.

"Ya, well when she recovers we can start going." Ron said looking at Hermione was crazy. When we walked out handed us buckets to fill with water on our journey. As we kept walking i could see Sargy a few feet behind us trying to not glare at anyone staring at us. It seemed though this time we did a pretty good job at staying in the crowd away from everyones woundering eyes. As we walked we kept getting stopped from people from Hogwarts we saw while walking. A few them were Seams, Dean and Neville but no Shane yet.

When we got to the watering hole i stopped to mess around with them all a little bit but of course the bookworm realized way to fast that it was my fault thier water kept leaving thier buckets after they got out. Funny thing was they thought they could get me back but instead i threw back the water they tried dumping on me before they got a second which made Sargy laugh hard finally. The boys started collecting fire wood while Hermione and I started back with the water but not even a second later i heard "JASMINE! SLOW DOWN!" From Shane running behind me.

"Oh hey there, I was looking for you earlier." I said with a smile. Hermione and ron waved a bit while Harry and Sargy just sat thier glaring at him.

"Here let me help you with you're water back. How have you been with everything?" Shane said.

"Its been fine Shane. If you guys wanna start back now i can catch up later." I said turning to my friends.

Harry was about to protest with Ron when Hermione said. "Thats fne, Catch up with you later. Besides if anythign happens Sargy will be there boys." Hermione said dragging them away.

"Well umm, do I have to call you you're highness or something?" Shane said bowing down and spilling all of my water.

I started laughing at the boys clumsyness and starteed to pick up the buckets.

"No Shane, and i will smack you if you bow again." I said while waving my hand for the water to go back in the buckets at the boys amazement. When we got close to the entrance to the Irish tents Shane waved and walked over to his parents.

"Well Sargy why are you in hiding back there all grummpy pants?" I said with a smile on my face.

"No reason,lets get going because is about to hunt for you and the Minister is about to pop in on you're right." Sargy said before we ran for 10 minutes when we felt safe enough to walk to our tent.

"Well theres the rest of the water, took ya long enough didn't it?" Ron said with a knowing smirk on his face. I need to kick his ginger butt sometime.

"Whats he talking baout Jasmine?" Fred said with his head picking up in intrest. oh dear, i thought i was in trouble till we heard a voice come from the left.

"Just got here a moment ago dad, got lunch going?" Percy said at the top of his lungs with Bill and Charlie rolling thier eyes behind him.

"No just getting finished up, Sit down buys and grab some!" said excitdly at his handy work. It was goop. Needles to say i made soemthing else for everyone while he wasn't looking. While we ate was pointing out who everyone was to Harry and Hermione that went by .

"AND heres the man of the hour! LUDO! how ya doing?" said handing out his hadn to the younger gentleman walking over. Ludo Bagman was one of my favorite people at the Ministery. He knew how to have fun but anyone could tell from his care free personality. He had a giant wasp on his chest today.

"Ahoy Arthur! AH! I see two of my favorite ladies!." Ludo said coming up to his giving us hand shakes. "How ya doing girls? Arthur ,taking care of you well?" Ludo said giving us a look of concern.

"Of course! Would you care to stay for tea?" Emily said laughing and passing over a cup to him. Percy was already running over with a cup of tea before he could reply.

"Umm thanks Weasley, So who are we thinking if gone to win? I'm out collecting bets." Ludo said looking around.

"Oh well umm how about a Gallon Ireland wins?" said looking around.

"Aww that it? Thats alright any other takers?" Ludo said looking around.

"Well the rest of them are a little to young-" was cut off

"We bet 37 Galleons, 15 Sickles and, 3 Knuts. Krum gets the Snitch but Ireland wins still."Fred said while George started pulling it out.

"Boys thats you're savings, you're mother will kill me." said with eyes wide. shook thier hands and collected his money.

"Yes well, those are interesting odds but i'll let it go. How about you Princess?" Ludo said looking over at us. "I'll take the same as the boys just only 10 Galleons." I said as Emily pulled out 5.

"Good odds. Oh whats this?" said looking at the fake wand Fred threw in."

" doesn't wanna see that crap boys." Percy hissed at them but roared with laughter as it turned into a rubber chicken. "Oh gosh i'll give u an extra 5 galleons for that one. That hilerious." Ludo said before chatting with Mr. Weasley. Now Harry and I got a big kick out of Percys face at his disappointment in tthis.

"So this must be the friends who wanted to come wasn't it Jasmine?" Ludo said looking at me. All the Weasleys started giving us big smiles.

"Of course, as we told you we couldn't enjoy this if we didnt have some good company with us." Emily said rolling her eyes a bit.

"Well Have you seen Barty? I'm trying to figure out these bulgarians, but the lads accent is way to strong!" Ludo said looking at . Speaking of the devil, Barty Crouch appeared a few feet from our fire with his pin strip suite on.

"AHH BARTY!" Ludo said standing up.

"Those Bulgaraisn are asking for 12 extra seats added to the top box." Barty said.

"SIr! Would you like a cup of tea!" Percy said rushing up to .

"Ahh yes thank you Wezzlebee." said. The twins both choked into thier tea as a red eared Percy got his tea together.

" , i was woundering if Bertha ever showed up?" Sargy said standing next to the older man.

"Oh, not yet but Bertha will show up in October thinking its still July Sargy." said laughing.

"Are you sure it isn't time to send out a search party yet?" said piping up into the conversation.

"Sargy, Why are you worried about Mrs. Jorkins? I thought you said her cat smell bothered you." Emily said looking up at him.

"I'm more worried about the circumstances. And any good human life is a sad loss." Sargy said out of the corner of his mouth.

"You don't mean they had something to do with this?" I whispered walking away with Sargy and Emily because Hermione was starting to pry.

"Yes, but this is something you need to understand. This time next year this will be vary common. People will be going missing everyday unless The Ministery is ready to tackle this issue now." Sargy said as quite as possible.

"Jasmine,maybe we can try talking to them one more time At hogwatrs?" Emily said next to us.

"Yes i think we should but i think we need to get going.l really don't wanna see Twnkie." I said getting up with the others. Thats when i saw 2 other Fairies i never have seen before come out with Roland.

"Told you we had extra security, Believe it or not there are 15 more hiding at all times." Sargy said walking next to my side with The other fairies around our group.

"Hey Jasmine, Apperently they don't know that you had 2 dashing young men ready to help you at all times." The weasley twins said coming up on my sides and pushing Sargy away.

"Well too late then men, i'm here to stay." Sargy said coming back up and pushing Fred away. I started laughing but chatting with Emily. It seemed the wizards were all calm and ready for a good show but the fairies and even Sargy, Semmed pre pared to jump in front of a spell at any moment.

"Sargy everything okay? You're about to go to the Quiddtch World Cup!" i said looking at his face. He woudn't look at me but straight ahead with cold look on. Thats when Hermione tapped my shoulder.

"Hey wanna get some souverniors with us real fast?" she said.

"Sure come on boys." I said walking next to them.

"So whose getting what!" I said running ahead with a Exhasted Sargy right behind me.

"Sargy want anything?" I said looking at a Irish shirt.

"No thank you for now." Ssrgy said looking around.

"How about i get everyone Bionoculars so we can rewind and fast forward." Harry said next to me.

"Fine then i get hats and stuff for you all!" i screamed while going around to get everyones sizes and the Wealsyes size.

"Jasmine, you really don't have to do this for us." Ron said red faced when it hit me what he was thinking.

"Ron this isn't charity, you're my slave for a week when ever i delcare it in the future for this." I said running over to my other guards trying to figure out thier things.

"Youre highness, This won't be nessary." one said trying to push it away with a smirk.

"Just let them go, you won't win" i heard Sargy say with a sigh while Emily was getting some things for Remus and dad.

"Jasmine i don't know if i like these stakes!" Ron said looking at me.

"Oh ronny, they won't be too bad." I said while planning some terrible things i could have him do.

"Fine." Ron said quitly.

"Jasmine, Are you sure?" Ginny said coming over with her new hat while was looking worridly at his shirt.*

"Of course! Rons is gonna be my slave for a week for this." I said with a giant smile which make them all laugh. We started walking in when i heard just who i was avoding.

"Hey there scar head." we tuned around to see Draco Malfoy coming up the stairs with his father close behind.

"Now Draco be good, you are in the company of family and royalty. Pleasure to meet you Ms. and ." Lucius said trying to extend his hand.

"Where are you all sitting? We got invited to sit top box by the Minister." Draco said smugly.

"Actually we are the reasons why you have those tickets. We would rather sit with friends." Emily said with a smirk next to Roland.

"Childeren we must be off." said pushing us all ahead.

"I do hope to see you soon ." Lucius said with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh sorry sir, i hope to never see you again." i said running ahead with Ron and Harry laughing next to me.

"Jasmine you need to be careful, Lucius is really powerful." Hermione said behind us.

"Well i have more i guess, and i don't care. I hate Arrogence and his attitude." I said

"Be careful, hes planning something." Sargy whispered in my ear. We finally got up to our seats.

"These are great seats dad! Good job!." Fred said excitdly looking all over.

"Oh i know i know! Thank you again, i know you two had something to do with this." said quitly next to us.

"Not our fault at all . We just made a suggestion on how we would like to attend is all. They asked who our favorite employees are anyways." I said with a smile.

sat down and Harry moved over by me.

"Ready for the most amazing game ever?" he said with a giant smile.

"Always am Harry." I said looking up as i heard the first words of the game to start.

"Krum is a beast!" Ron said walking into the boys tent. It was a great game, Ireland won but Krum Caught the snitch. Krum also happens to be Rons man crush, but he won't admit it yet. Hermione even got into the game, which surpised us all. The twins did get thier money and were currently in thier bunks deciding how to use this properly.

"You guys staying up late?" Sargy asked me and Harry sitting on the ground bewteen our tents.

"Not really, I'll be in a few minutes i guess." I said with a tired smile at him. Sargy stood thier a moment looking out before going into our tent.

"So do you guys have to leave at all when we get back?" Harry said laying down and looking up with me.

"Not until a few days before school if things go well. Just for the usale. you guys can come with then." I siad opening my eyes. It was a split second but i felt something wrong in my stomach and i felt the wind starting around me.

"Harry, I'm gonna go to bed I just feel like something isn't right." I said getting up and running in.

"SARGY!" I said running in Wind blowing.

"I'm here you okay? Whats made the wind so strong?" He said coming from the kitchen area?" Sargy said with a goofy smile till it dropped a second later.

"Get Emily and the others now." He said standing out the door thinking out loud. "Not enough time to call Roland, where to go."

Then we heard a giant bang and the girls came out. "Jeez the Irish must be celebrating well. Think we could go join them Sargy?" Emily said with a laugh in her Irih gear.

"I don't believe that was the Irish,Everyone out now nad stay together with me." Sargy said dragging us all out. came in and out as fast when he saw us leaving.

"Where should we go?" said.

"Back To the porkey, its the only safe way home i can think of with this many underagers. I'm afraid we'd splinch them all and our selves." Sargy said

"Everyone stay together adn get to the portkey! Do NOT Stop for anything." said running ahead to help out. I looked a little to the left to see the Camp ground owners and his Family in the air in a werid positions. I'm only assuming there was no way for them to be alive.

"Jasmine whats going on?" Hermione whimpered with the boys coming over.

"Emily is going with the Twins, So i will try and follow you go!" Sargy said pushing me ahead with the other 3 while a group started comign into view with mask on.

"Deatheaters. They follow him Harry." I said while we moved before he could ask. We had to duke a couple times from spells coming our way.

"Why do they keep hiting us! Wouldn't they just wanna take Harry?" Ron said ahead of me.

"No they have been trying to recruite me since the begging of the summer. MOVE. They think we know how to bring back thier leader." I said falling down.

"Come on."Sargy said picking me up and running with the others. Thats when i heard someone shout something and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 Spilled Coffee

"Princess...Open youre eyes." I heard a voice hiss in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and saw i was on the groud flat down behind a bush but couldn't move.

"I know you can hear me. You will soon learn your place in this world is with the Dark Lord. Why not just admint it now? Come back with me. You will be treated like the Royalty you are. Make the decision your self." The male voice hissed again while touching my hair.

"I will NEVER join the filfth of the earth like you. Tell you master the same thing." I said Before pushing him a few feet back with some wind.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS." he screamed. I was really sore. It felt like someone threw me down hard on the dirt and then dragged me. That flifth dragged my body here. GROSS. The next thing to worry about was i couldn't figure out where i was. Another thing, I couldn't see anyone! I Figured i should start just walk back wards to retrace my steps till i saw some green light shoot into the sky for the dark mark. So why did i have the feeling this is where they all are? I tried running before i tripped over a random stick and twisted my ankle.

"Can my day get any worse!" I said outloud before falling on my back.

"JASMINE! IS THAT YOU!" I saw Charlie Weasly run towards me.

"Yes but can you um, help me? I just twisted my ankle going over there." i said with a sheepish smile. Thats when he looked up and saw the dark mark.

"Why would you go towards the danger?" he said pulling me up for a piggy back ride.

"Where else would i find the others? They are danger magnets." I said with a laugh which he agreed to.

"Come on lets go get them then and get you home. Sargy was freaking out and should be around here somewhere. Try and stay awake long enough so they don't think your dead." Charlie said with a audilbly eye roll.

"hey Charlieeeeeee" I got in bewteen a yawn.

"Yea sleepy head?" He said looking back a bit.

" Tell Sargy that someone dragged me. and *yawn* They are vary determined." I said before shutting my eyes and letting sleep finally take over..

****************3rd Point of View******************************************

"Dad!" Heared a little bit over to his right before he was to hand off a portkey to His son Ron and his friends.

"I got her and shes fine but twisted her ankle. Shes just sleeping Sargy, don't worry." Charlie added Seeing the look of panic form on Sargys face.

"Why don't you send back the others and i'll take her with me afterwards." Charlie said attempting to pry the girl from his back but laughed at her iron lock hold.

"Alright good plan, The portkey should take you all back in about a minute so hold on." said walking up to Sargy who wouldn't take his eyes off the girl. Neither would another set of emerald eyes.

"Did she say anything before she passed out?" Sargy said outloud while the Ministery officals were interagating a poor House elf over the way.

"Yes actually she said to tell you That someone dragged her and they are vary determined? Do you know anything about that?" Charlie asked before the air stopped dead.

"It was those death eaters. They have been sending letters all summer. I just don't think i'm gone to be able to keep her safe much longer alone." Sargy said with a small sigh.

"We arn't sure though that death eaters are here are we?" said looking over his shoulder at the other Ministery officals who arn't paying an ounce of attention.

"Yes they are, They are all coming back. They think that Jasmine can bring back thier master. Truthfully she could if she wanted to. I've never seen or heard of someone as powerful as her before." Sargy said his eyes never leaving the girl.

"Well that just has to be because of the extra witch blood running in her."Charlie said quitly.

"Then Emily would be as powerful. No, its just her." Sargy said.

"Death eaters really can't be here unless they know something we don't yet. Does Dumbledore know all about this?" said.

"Of course. Hes been trying to figure it out. I think there is something we don't know yet. Jasmines been talking in her sleep lately. She has a feeling something that the end of the year will change the games playing field." Sargy said again.

"Well then why hasn't she told anyone?" said.

"Because Jasmine wouldn't tell anyone anything unless she had to." Harry Potter said startling the 3 men.

"Harry you'r portkey-"

"Has left already, I'll just go back with her to see shes safe." Harry said to .

"Vary Well, Charlie take her back and Sargy take Harry. DO NOT Leave the home for what ever reason. And this conversation is private. Understand Harry?" said glaring at Harry.

"Yes sir, Should we be off." Harry said looking up as the other 2 poped away.

"Yes i guess, lets go." and they were gone a second later.

Hundreds of miles away in an a old abonded mansion, There was a roaring fire in one room with 2 humans in it.

"Did he get the girl?" A small voice hissed from the chair in front of the fire. This was the 2nd thing if we could even call him human, thing in there.

"Nooo my Lord. He was almost caught actually. I'm sorry." The Short man said bowing down to the chair.

"That isn't as big of an issue. Our spy for hogwarts this year is almost ready. There is a week left on the polyjuice potion. He should have enough for a few months at which time you will bring more to him. It is Crucial that the girl joins me." The voice hissed again.

"I am ready my lord and will do what ever is needed at Hogwarts at a second notice." A taller man said walking in the door up to the chair.

" Get close with the girl. Do what ever it takes. She will be myn soon. We need her or this may not go our way." The voice hissed agian.

"Yes my lord."

It was a slow morning starting up the the tapping on a window is what awoke Remus Lupin. He slowly got out of bed to get the letter in the owls awaiting beak. His eyes shot open wide and tore open the letter at the sight of the emerald green ink on the old pachment.

_Dear,Remus Lupin,_

_Before you read the prophet the girls are fine. They should be at Mollys now and they can tell you the story of what happened. You should go there now. I have sent a letter already. I will bee seeing you shortly at Mollys._

_A.P.W.B.D._

The youngerish man got up and slowly looking around for a small flask to put his potion in for one more night. Remus learned in the past that it was safer to be careful with things so the ones you love don't get hurt in the end. He looked up to see one more owl coming in from the distance. The older man got up and went down stairs to let the dog out while he took the paper and paid the owl. He choked on his coffee he had and was already running up the stairs with the dog to the fireplace to floo to the burrow. The Coffee cup and paper just hitting the ground when they disappeared. The man woundered how his friend was gone to react to the news of deatheaters beeing around. Espically around his daughters.

The thought left his head as quick as when he appeared in the other fireplace and the paper was soaked by the coffee left on the ground.

**********back to normal******************************************************

All I could focus on was the pain in my ankle. And this hissing sound i keep hearing. Then i heard my door slam open and a wet tongue licking my face.

"Spot, get down." I whimpered.

"Oh good you're awake. What happened! Is everything okay.?" I heard Remus say above me.

"I just don't remember alot." I said yawing and slowly opening my eyes. I was in my normal room with Hermione but there was a chair by my bed That Remus was sitting in with Spot laying on the ground by. Sargy was pacing in front of my bed but stopped and was staring intently at me.

"Are you alright?" Remus said.

"Ya I'm fine." I said quitly."If anything im hungry. Can i go get some food."

"Can you make it down stairs?" Sargy said.

"I can get up." I said flipping the blankets. "I was only tired. Sorry Remus to scare you like that." I said attempting to stand.

"Jasmine are you sure you should be standing on the ankle?" Remus said standin got help me.

"i'll be find by the time breakfest is over Remus. Its just a fracture." I said looking at the stairs. I waved my hand and made the stairs turn into a slide. I turned it back to normal before i got to the bottom to walk it. As i started walking i could smell the food but i heard nothing but pans banging agnist each other. What made me stop walking was i heard no voices but humming to her self. So i looked outside and say that the sun was bearly rising.

"Dear why are you up so early? You can head back to bed if youd like." said wlaking around the table to give me a hug.

"Oh I'm fine , Would you like any help actually?" I said walking over by the table with her.

"No no sit down and relax." said returning to her cooking. All of a sudden i heard a faint pop outside and up walked Albus Dumbledore. uh oh I was in toruble from the look on his face.

"Good Morning Molly and Jasmine. I hope its not to early to pop over." He said walking in the door.

"Oh no no never is Albus. Take a seat, tea? I'm afraid breakfest is gone to be a bit still." said.

"No no if anything i'm here to bother . Would you mind taking a walk outside with me?" He said standing up.

"Not at all sir." I said going through the open door.

"Look Sir, I told Charlie everythig i remember. There really isn't anything else i can tell you." I said looking up on the picnic table i stopped to sit on. I looked up to see some stars twinkling at me still.

"Thats not what i'm here for. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Are you ready for this year." He said calmly standing there looking at me.

"I'm fine now. I just wounder whats gonna happen soon. Do you think we can stop him from coming back?" I said looking up.

"I Can only promise we try but you might be the one who knows the anwsers. Give it a look up when ever you desire." Albus said with a small frown starting. Which made me frown more.

"He is. There will be one more war. I will do everything i can to make sure it ends fast." I said looking up to the suns rays and night sky mixing.

"That is one thing i will always admire about you. You have the power to see what is to come but one of the wise to learn what is set in stone will happen no matter if you alter it or not." Albus said looking at me.

"I use to learn about others mistakes with it. I figure no matter what it all happens for a reason." I said before i heard my stomach grumble.

"Why not go eat? i have some matters to attend to this morning. See you soon." Dumbledore disappeared on the spot.

Sigh. I decided that maybe laying in the grass might be better.

"You are truly a brave person you know." A soft voice said quitly above me.

"Well i do have you around if i ever need anything you know." i said looking to Sargy next to me.

"Not always as you saw last night." He said looking up.

"Sargy would you tell me anything if i asked." i said looking over at him.

"Maybe."

"Why do the Death eaters need me so bad?" i said quitly.

"That i can't anwser." Sargy said quitly.

"Why not! I know everyone is keeping secrets from me and its really annoying." I said sitting up.

"Jasmine, some times you don't need to know everything this second. patience is somthing you need to learn about alright. Jut relax." Sargy said standing up.

"I hate when you're right ya know. I'm starving. you eating today?" i said walking to the door.

" would murder me if i didn't" Sargy said walking in behind me to enjoy the last week of freedom we had left.


	5. Chapter 5 The Start

**********************************************************************************  
"Jasmine,you need to be careful. Things are changing this year."  
I woke up sitting up in a cold sweat again. It was this female voice i keep hearing in my dreams. It was strange but helpful sometimes.  
"Is everyone ready! LETS GET GOING!" was screaming from down stairs. Today we were leaving for hogwarts. We had minisrty care to take us to the station.  
My birthday passed with a wounderful dinner from and Prepration for next year. I will be getting my wings next year. I can't tell you how much i'm dreading this. Its suppose to be the most painful thing you will ever go through. Lucky human fairys don't get thiers at birth but no, i get them at my 15th birthday.  
"Remus, Are you riding with us or meeting us there?" Emily said to him while getting ready to run into the wall.  
"Meeting, I have some things to take care of before i attend the feast. I will only be helping out for a few days to get things ready." Remus said runing into the wall. Everyone ran through the wall except Sargy,Harry and I.  
"Are you ready Princess? We will be late if we don't get going soon." Sargy said as the last guard went through the barrier and i looked at the clock. i had 10 minutes to get my self together.  
"Harry do people look at you all the time?" I asked turning around to the boy who was spacing.  
"Well ya i guess, but i've gotten use to it. Is that whats bothering you?" He said pushing his cart next to myn.  
"YES! Its like everyone knows and if its like the world cup i just don't wanna deal with it truthfully. Did it take you a while to get use to it?" I said looking up again.  
"Uh not really, i just ingored it. I had good friends around me. Like you do. Its not that bad i promise." He said. I looked at Harry and gave him a small smile. Then i felt something weird in me.  
"Promise? cuz you gotta keep it then." I said with a little laugh.  
"I Promise to not leave you till your ready in the crowd today." Harry said leading the way through the barrier before we were late.  
If i had bothered to pay a little more attention i would've felt the wind change to a little cool chill. As i got through the barrier i opened my eyes to see i was right. The second i got out there it was chatting and pointing at me from all over. I started to get nervous but Harry grabbed my arm and helped to nudge me through it all.  
"Have a good year dears! I promise not to be upset when you don't come home for christmas!" said hugging everyone and kissing the rest.  
"Why wouldn't we wanna come home mum?" Ginny said walking over to say good bye.  
"I'm sure you will hear all about it when you get to school. Have a safe trip!" She said pushing us all to the train to find some where to sit.  
"Well i'll be seeing you all there Ginny and i have palces to be and people to see!" Emily said walking off.  
"Emily wait up. Jasmine ill check on you guys later. Stay in the cart." Sargy said walking behind the girls.  
"We have to find Jordan so." Fred said walking behind George.  
"And then was four." Hermione said sitting down and pulling out a book.  
"I'm bored." I said plopping down next to the window.  
"I'm bored too." Ron said sitting opposite me.  
"How can you two be bored already! Its been two minutes!"Harry said sittting down in disbelief.  
"Hey Ron, wanna get candy!" I said jumping up.  
"YES!" Ron shouted walking over to the door.  
"Didn't Sargy tell you to stay put?" Hermione said looking over the top of her book.  
"So just cover for me. We became invisible." I said walking out behind Ron and shutting the door. Ron and me started laughing as quitly as we could till we came to the cart we heard Sargys voice in. We got down and crawled under the window. When we finally made it we jumped and ran to the front of the train as fast as we could.  
"Hi can we have candy!" I said with a giant smile while the women looked at us like we were crazy.  
"Im not suppose to start my rounds for another couple hours darling. Did you need something to hold oyu over till then?" Shee said with a sweet smile.  
"Yes, we would like 2 of everything and 4 bottles of water." I said with a smile as Ron started nodding hard.  
"Umm are you sure childeren?" She said getting everything together for us.  
"Oh yes. Here you go and See you in two hours." I said with a giant smile.  
"Jasmine we won't need more later will we?" Ron said walking back with arms full of candy along with myn.  
"Well Ron the first Hogsmead trip isn't for a month so yes, we do. And if i do a mail order it takes forever sometimes. So we are prepared for what ever happens now." I said as we snuck by Emilys cart again. When we got back to our and dumped our stash on the seat Hermione only rolled her eyes.  
"You know you want some Granger." Ron said while i dangled a wand in front of her book.  
"I swear you two are so childish sometimes it drives me nuts." Hermione said loudly before going back to her book. So i looked at Ron with a strange look on my face and he looked back with the same one. Harry Just sat there though looking ar confussed as possible. So i stood up in front of her and Ron slowly moved to next to her a quitly as we could. So we both said as loud as we could.  
"YOU STILL LOVE US." Which made her throw her book in the air. THe thing abotu Hermione was once she started reading, she was off in her own world. So least to say she was mad at us as we rolled on the floor laughing our butts off. Even Harry was trying to hold in a chuckle. So when the door opened and Sargy poped his head in, Hermione got that look on her face.  
"Hey just wanted to see if you had Emilys book she wanted to use." Sargy said looking amussed at us laughing so hard still.  
"Jasmine left the cart with Ron for Candy!" Hermione said proudly. I stopped laughign and glared at her.  
"Do you really hate me that bad Mione?" i said before i looked at a angrey Sargy.  
"I figured she would,I'll think of something later. I need to go back soon." Sargy said poping up to look in my bag for Emilys book but left with out a word.  
"Your so mean Hermione!" I said sitting down and pouting next to Harry.  
"Not my fault you didn't listen to him. Is it?" hermione said with a chuckle. Before i could say anything back the door opened up.  
"There you are. I didn't know you would be this hard to find." Draco said leaning on the door.  
"No im not. You'r just not good at finding me i guess." I said before throwing a Choclate frog at him.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said glaring at him.  
"Hey hey scar head, I can see my cousin if i want any time!" Draco said while Harrys eyes widended.  
"You told him!" Harry said quitly.  
"Well no, But of course his daddy would tell him. Is there something you wanted from me?" I said looking at draco as he ate his frog in amusment.  
"Just wanted to say hi is all. And ask who this Shane kid is?" He said looking me in the eyes. That perked up harrys ears and Ron even.  
"Umm Shane is a friend of myn why?" I said slowly. "He won't stop asking me about you seeing as we are 'friends' and all he said." Draco siad rolling his eyes.  
"Well okay. If thats it i'll see you later then." I said pushing him out before he even said bye.  
"Why do you even talk to him? Hes so foul." Harry said with a hing of a glare on his face.  
"To me he isn't and hes starting shaping up around you guys." I said sitting with water ending the conversation. The rest of the way to Hogwarts was filled with chatting and cards and filling two big bags of more candy for Ron and me. When i felt my stomach growl in hunger i looked out side to see the stars Twinkling over Hogwarts.  
"Don't get disappointed that this year isn't as action packed as alst year." Hermione said putting her books away.  
"Lets see if we get lucky seeing as we didn't the last three years. It would be nice to half a calm year." Ron said standing up stretching.  
"I don't know guys." I siad with a knowing smile. Sargy walked in at that moment.  
"Ready to go?" He said but there was double meaning behind it i heard.  
"I guess." I said as the other three left.  
"You can do this. breathing is the first step to anything. Breathe." He said noticing i was holding my breath.  
"I can do this. " I said walking off the train to the all the voices and looks i was getting. I looked over and Saw Hagriad waving me over to point me to Harry and them in a Carraige.  
The start to my 2nd year at hogwarts Starting year 4th. This won't be so bad. As long as i can keep everything from the other, then they can't inter fear and make things worse. I can put this off as long as i want to.


	6. Chapter 6 Sparks Flying

"There she is did you see her!"  
"I saw Them both! They looked at me!"  
"That guys is probely thier guard or something"  
This and much is what i head walking into Hogwarts. Let me tell you it was not fun. The looks and stares and talking. I even had random people coming up to me to introduce them selves. Thank you god for the Wealsy twins who kept them off me while Sargy watched out for Emily. We finally got to the table with The Wealys and others around us. I looked up at Dumbledore who gave me a sympathic smile. Which i stuck my tongue out at making him laugh. Except for Snape who Glared at me for it. You think he could take a joke by now.  
The doors opened to The first years finally to be sorted so i spaced out. I looked up at the ceiling watching the stars twinkle at me. I started looking around till i saw Harry look at me with a funny expression on his face which started an epic face war. That got Hermione really mad. Finally when the sorting ended Dumbledore said something and food appeared. Which reminded me how hungry i was.  
"Well i think dinner was amazing this year." Ron said burping.  
"I think everyone but Jasmine can agree. Whats wrong, you bearly ate." Hermione said looking over at me still pushing half my plate around. "I'm just really tired i guess." i said with a shrug.  
"Now that we are all full i have some start of the year announce ments. A list of prodcuts banned on board-" But at that moment someone walked in from the back. This mans hair was wild but tame with a face that was horribly scared.  
"Whose that?" Hermione said as some moved to get a good look to see who the new stranger.  
"No it can't be!" I said quitly. The stranger got up to Dumbledore and shook hands a moment and chatted quitly before they turned to us.  
"I would like to introduce you to your new defense agnist the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody." He said beaming. If anything the man looked gumpy and walked behind the table and sat down.  
"As i was saying There will be no Quiddtch this year for." But he stopped a moment as the hall silence tunred into angry protest  
"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!" Fred screamed out loud.  
"No i'm afraid im not but i have exciting news if you would all relax." The hall slowly got quite."Thank you, Hogwarts will be playing host to the triwizard tournament this year. I can tell you all a little about the tournament,.." but i was looking around at everyones excited faces as some of them looked exicted and others lookednervous. Then there were the few who looked determined. But that number changed when he mentions the 1,000 galleon prize and eternal glory.  
"The Ministry has set an age limit though for safety reasons to 17." Dumbledore paused with a half smile while the protest started louder this time.  
"The impartial judge will be deciding who to pick from each school Halloween and the other schools will be coming the day before in October and will be staying with us for a good part of the year. So please do everything to make the guest feel welcomes here. Now off to bed for lessons tonight!" He said clapping as people started getting up and going to bed.  
"Hey so whose in with us trying to find a way into entering?" Fred said from behind us.  
"I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to find a way. Gentlemen want a way in?" Geroge asked Harry and Ron.  
"Maybe i'll go for it, i mean imagine the galleons." Ron said dreaming a bit which made us all laugh at it. I saw a head of platnium blonde head ahead turn the corner for a second waiting for me probely.  
"Hey i think i Saw Emily some where below and i'm gonna go find her you guys go ahead." i said with a smile which everyone shrugged at.  
"Ya know hiding from everyone isn't a good way for them to get use to you beeing around." I said following Draco.  
"Who said they would accept me." me said walking next to me.  
"Who said they wouldn't? Besides, its a family thing. I won't ditch family whose attempting to be nice." I said with a smile and running into him.  
"So, you wanna get me into the tournament?" He said with a fake big smile.  
"Oh yes Draco, I'll get everyone in. Dork. No, and i'm not telling you anything. I know told you that we are helping out by now." i said with a smile.  
" ?" He said with a confussed look.  
"Your dad." I said laughing at his weird expression.  
"By the way you never told me how we knew we were related." I said walking to the portrait with him.  
"Oh thats easy, All the books said your pure blood so it wasn't hard to figure out. I just don't think he knows how lucky he got by calling you niece. I think he was really just joking." he said rolling his eyes.  
"Lovely well this is the common room so i'm gonna sleep. Night Draco, unless you needed something else than a little chat?" I said turning around.  
"I just want you to know, I won't follow in his footsteps. I know you know about it at the world cup and i promise, i will not do." He said with a smile that held fierse determination.  
"I know, I can tell these things and see things silly. I trust you but just remember, Sometimes things happen that can change situations. So let me or someone else know if your ever in trouble instead of taking it on your own alright?" i said about to say the password.  
"I will. Night." Draco said walking away.  
"Balderdash." I said walking in to see everyone sitting around the couches.  
"Wheres Hermione at?" I said sitting next to Harry on the couch.  
"Up stairs, i think its about house elf rights again." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
"Thats not good? I do hope shes over this soon or she won't ever eat." I said with a frown.  
"She'll be fine don't worry. " Ron said waving it off.  
"Jasmine love-" Fred said  
"-we have a question-" Geroge said next  
"-for ya beautiful buddy." They said together above my head.  
"No i'm not helping you get in." I said with a smile looking up. At this both of the twins faces fell for a moment. "You'll just fall in love with one of us then and do it i guess." Fred said getting up with George and going up the stairs.  
"Those two are crazy but are you sure you wouldn't help me or Harry get in?" Ron said looking over.  
"i'm positive i'm not helping anyone get in." I said getting up. "but i'm going to bed soooo night boys see you at breakfest." I said running up stairs before they even got to say night.  
I was getting up to the staris when i opened the door and saw my trunk all the way by the window next to Hermione. It was perfect. I put a picture of my mom under my pillow and threw on the teddy bear dad sent me for my birthday this year. I got lazy so i made all my clothes get put away as the same with my books. i got into bed ready to start the first day of school soon. It would be an interesting expierence that i won't foget.  
I woke up early. I hate getting up early but the worst part was no one else was awake. So i got up and walked over to the shower and let the hot water hit me. I started playing with the water drops. I came out and the sun was starting to rise. I got dressed slowly and ended up grabbing my bag and leaving the tower. I was lucky a picture distrated me because i wouldve walked into Dumbledore.  
"Oh good Morning Sir, How are you?" I said politly.  
"Ahh vary good this morning but isn't it a little early for you?" He said with a small chuckle.  
"I couldn't sleep i guess. Just excited for the year." I said with a smile.  
"Jasmine there are some matters we should talk about sometime. I'm giving you a break on Divination this year for you to work on the tournament and Practice. Unless you will miss this class terrible?" He said with that Twinkle in his eyes.  
"I think i could manage for a year. Of course i'll do extra book work to make it up for it correct?" I said woundering.  
"That i will leave to your head of house. Do you think after breakfest would be good?" He said about to walk in the doors.  
"Its pefectly fine with me sir. I'll see you then." i said walking over to the table to sit down and grab a piece of toast.  
"Hey, I thought you were to walk here with your friends?" Sargy said sitting next to me as Emily and Cassie went to the oppsite end of the table.  
"They are all still sleeping. Early risers i guess we are. Why are they hiding from us?" I said chuckling.  
"They are talking about some boys from thier year still. And Cassie was talking about my cute face." He said a little smugly.  
"Does this mean that no one got sleep?"  
"Yepp, i'll go get your schedule really fast." Sargy said standing up  
"You can let her eat!" I said but he was already walking away to the table Where Mcgonnell appeared with Serves Snape. I sat there waiting patiently till a couple more people started walking in. The next person to walk in was Shane. He waved and walked over when he saw me looking up.  
"Hey, I didn't know you were a morning person?" He said laughing.  
"Not really. Just this morning i guess." I said with a shrugg picking up some eggs and baccon now.  
"Oh nice. So are you excited for the tournament then?" He said with a smile sitting across from me.  
"Just a little. Its gonna be interesting to watch," I said with a small smile.  
"Ya well you know if you want-" SHane was starttign before he was cut off.  
"Jasmine why do you have a-oh sorry." Sargy said looking up finally.  
"Its okay i gotta get going we can talk later." Shane said getting up and walking over to his table.  
"I dont like him." Sargy said looking over at him.  
"Now why not? Hes cute and nice sweet and just perfect." I said witha dreamy smile on my face.  
"Since when did you get all girly? There is something wrong with him." Sargy said looking at me with a frown.  
"Who would you rather me like then? Your bff Harry?" i said laughing at his sour look.  
At that moment Harry and them all walked in and sat down next to us. The boys imeditaly started shoving food into thier faces while Hermione was slow about it.  
"I didn't think youd beat us here. Have you been here long?" She said looking up as she buttered her jam.  
"Naw i've been chatting with friends is all." I said before mcgonnell poped over with thier schedules and left in a hurry.  
"Divination first. What a day. Jasmine your taking it this year still arn't you?" Ron said looking up over it as he stuffed his mouth with eggs.  
"Actually no, I'm having a free period to practice and to work on thr tournament." I said pushing food around on my plate.  
"Lucky. Well we can see you in Herbology then later." Harry said getting up with the others.  
"Ya i can walk that way with you anyways today." I said silently. My panic was starting to set in on what could be wrong. I didn't get a letter from my dad yet about the tournament and everything But i knew he was talking about moving closer to school again. The man drove me nuts. I have offered time and time again for him to stay at home where we can visit often. The other Fairies woluld get over it soon. But he just said no with that familiar twinkle in his eye. There was no way he would miss out on screwing with the Ministry. It was the one thing that reminded him of his days back here With James. The little excitment he would get still that made Remus roll his eyes at. It took a few minutes to notice that Ron was trying to get my attention.  
"Hey I was trying to ask if you wanted to play a spot of quiddtch tonight " Ron said.  
"Maybe, I dont know when i will have to work but id love to watch at least." I said looking over with an appolgitic smile. Ron just rolled his eyes.  
"I'll meet you boys in front of the ladder." I said looking over as they both waved and started thier journey up. I just stood there a moment looking outside woudnering what Dumbledore could need of me. I turned around fianally started my short jounrey to the statue.  
"Jelly Belly." I said while walking to the stairs that were now forming. I knocked ont he door with a littl air to hear a "Come in ."  
I walked in and sat down while he finished Writing soemthing out on a paper and gave it to Fawkes. I watched the pheonix spread his wings and fly out the window. Dumbledore sat back at his desk and looked at me behind his glasses for a long minute.  
"We need to Discuss the Tournament and time." He said quitly.  
"What do we need to discuss about the Tournament?" I said said now avoiding his look.  
"You will be starting training on earth Monday and Friday with a new teacher. So you will be Practicing on the Quiddtch field. Your mission is to turn it into the perfect territory for a Dragon. This is the first task." He said again. I could feel his eyes buring into my forhead lightly.  
"I think i can handle this. Emily might be better a bit at this though. Will Charlie and the others need any help getting the Dragons here?" I said looking him in the eyes finally.  
"Yes. If you want to help you can. I'll send notice when i need an anwser. I do need to ask though." He said again his eyes never leaving myn.  
"I believe the end of the year. Professor there has to be something we can do." I said with the worry finally creaping into my voice.  
"The only i can do is Wait. my only Spy left is listening and can't find anyone who knows whats going on yet. The only thing is the Mark twitched this morning but thats it." He said looking at me.  
"Oh. Well i guess i'll keep looking." I said quitly itching to get out.  
"I also got a letter today. From someone close to you." He siad bring my cursioty out.  
"oh?"  
"From Siruis. I know hes moving closer to the school from a letter he got from Harry. Hes also worried you arn't telling him everything." He said with an amused smile on his face.  
"You can tell him whats going on. I know Emily was telling him some of the things that she has going on. i think i should cut our chat short unless you would like to see Twinkie as you refer to him." Dumbledore sid with his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
"Thats fine. I think i have a letter to send out anyways." I said getting up, I was about to open the door when he stopped me once more.  
"You know, You also have free time i believe Thursday. You can always do what ever you want. If it requires you leaving you can always say it was important bussiness for the trounment or home." He said walking over to a book shelf.  
I thought long and hard about What Dumbledore said while i walked down the stairs. I turned all over just walking around debating on how to word what i wanted to say to him. First things first. How the heck do i bring a Dragon here!? I was about to turn a corner when i walked into someone.  
"I'm just gonna see you all day arn't i?" Shane said with a laugh helping me up.  
"I guess so. Is class over already?" I said looking around. I didn't know if i could make it to the green house in time.  
"Naw i have a free period. Class will get out in like 5 minutes though. I can walk you to your next class if youd like." Shane said holding in a breath.  
"Sure. I have Herbology next." I said pulling my books out of my bag.  
"Perfect. I have class with Hagraid." Shane said breathing with a smile. I gave him a smile back. As we were walking Shane was telling me about his summer and his take on the cup. I started thinking about what Sargy said about him. I couldn't see one thing wrong with him yet. He was jsut a great guy. When we down another set i could hear him saying my name.  
"Jasmine i had a question." He said looking over at me.  
"Hum?" I said looking over at him.  
"I was woundeing-" Shane started but was intereruptted again.  
" ! Sorry to interrupt but I have something for you." Snape said walking over.  
"I'm sorry." I said giving Shane a smile.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll just try later." he said walking away.  
"What is it Professor." I said seeing a group of giggling Ravenclaws walk by.  
"Your wanted by when you have a moment after classes." He said with a little snear.  
"Don't tell me Crouch is still freaking out?" I said getting annoyed. The annoynce of the Ministery was giving me headaches constanly now.  
"Hey there she is!" I heard Ron say He was looking up from some stairs with Hermione and Harry with him.  
"Tell him its taken care of for the millionth time. " I said walking away angry a bit. Mr. Crouch doesn't think i can handle alot fo things. its driving me nuts.  
"Hey ready for Herbology?" Hermione said looking over.  
"As ready as i'll be." I said breathing slowly. This would be my first class to start off this year. I was a littler nervuos but once i got to the green house i just learned to ingore it. The stares and pointing were just getting easier to go. By the time it was potions i knew i could do this. TIll Dinner rolled around. I was about to walk to dinner with Harry when an owl flew down and landed on my shouled. The only thing it had was a scroll.  
"Of course. When i wanna eat of course." I said grabbing it and walking with Harry while reading it.

I just wanted to check on progess with the field. The trainers will be in contact soon. I will be stopping by the school end of september to see how your doing. It should be ready by a few nights before the frist task.  
Hoping you were well,  
Barty Crouch.

This man drives me nuts. I burned the paper to ashes in my hand which freaked out Harry.  
"Someones frustrating you. Everything okay?" He said with a weary look.  
"Just adults who can't do anything. Or they don't trust you because your younger then they would like. Its just stupid." I said throwing the rest of the ashes above us as we walked by.  
"Hey if there is anything i can try to help you with let me know." Harry said looking at me.  
"Thanks Harry." i said giving him a smile as we walked into the hall to eat. I surived my second first day!


	7. Chapter 7 Tea

"Now this is the class I've been waiting all week for!" Ron said with a giant smile. Ron and I were walking down to class while Harry and Hermione went to get books they forgot. It was finally Thursday. The big day for our new Defense against the dark arts. Since Dinner Monday, The twins and Emily told us little about their classes. What we could get out of them was just amazing. It was gonna be a great class. It was strange though Sargy wouldn't let us out of his sight when Moody was around though. I didn't balm him though, There was an strange feeling i got when ever he was around. He was either watching me or Or Harry like crazy.  
"Where are we sitting in this class?" Sargy asked from behind.  
"I wanna sit up front and get good seats." Ron said with a beaming smile.  
"Thats fine. You sit with the other two and i wanna sit with Neville!" i said with a triumphant smile.  
"Why Neville?" Ron said looking over.  
"Cuz hes my bud and he asked if i could so i could help him this semester." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Oh makes scense i guess then." Ron said rolling his eyes back. Which started an epic eye rolling contest that ended with us both falling over dizzy.  
"You two are just strange. This isn't all Wizards though right?" Sargy said helping us both up and laughing at us walking into each other.  
"Just some i guess." Harry said walking up to us. We all walked to class well okay some walked and some wobbled. Eventually we all got to class. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in front of Sargy, Neville and I. Everyone seemed to be quite as they anxiously waited for thier new professor to walk through the door.  
"SIT." We heard a mumbled voice from the back. Then i heard the peg leg hitting the ground as he walked on. Moony went on to introduce him self to the class. I Was watching his every move barely focusing on his voice. Which apparently made Sargy mad for he pinched my knee.  
"I want to show you what you are up against now. The ministry does not wish me to show you this but Dumbledore agrees with me." He said as he pulled out a jar of Spiders. He pointed his wand at the jar and made the spiders grow 3 times their size. I heard Ron whimper a bit at this.  
"Now can Anyone name any of the 3 unforgivable curses?" Moony said looking around. His blue eye was going all over. "Yes you name?"  
"Weasley and well i heard my dad say one i think i t was Imperius." Ron said a little nervously.  
"Ahh wealsy, Arthurs your dad? Good man, He helped me out of a bit of trouble the other day. Yes the imperius curse. Makes me have control over you. IMPERIUS!" Moony said pointing his wand at the spider. The spider started jumping around and tap dancing which made everyone laugh a bit. Then Ron almost fainted when the spider was on his head Then it jumped to Dracos table to make fun of them.  
"Its not all fun though. Should i make her jump out the window or dorwn her self?" He said putting her right above the water. He then stopped it as it was quite again and set the spider back in the jar and pulled out another one while asking again "Whats another one everyone?" He said looking around. Less hnds were up but there was one that surpised me from next to me.  
"Yes your name?  
"Longbottom and the Cruciatus curse." Neville said in a silent voice. Moony magical eye swiveled to look at Neville for a moment.  
"Longbottom eh? Yes the cruciatus curse. Won't kill you but it will make you wish you were dead." Moony said. I shivered a bit remembering what it was. Then i looked up to see this terrible squealing sound from the spider in pure agony but then i heard it next to me too. I looked over to see Neville holding on the table with pure pain in his eyes like he was the one under it, not the spider. i couldn't take Nevilles pain any longer.  
"STOP IT! Can't you see what your doing!" I screamed looking Moony in both eyes while trying to get Neville to let go of the table. Moony looked up and took the curse off.  
"Ahh, Princess." He said in a small voice that said so much too. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. He looked at me like i was pray for a moment before Sargy cleared his throat looking at Moony. His magical eye swiveled over to him and never left as he asked  
"Anyone wanna tell me the last curse?" He said. No one would raise thier hands. After a moment he turned to the last and final spider.  
"Avada Kedavra." The spider fell over onto his back.  
"The killing curse. There has only been one person to ever survive this curse and hes sitting in front of me."Moony said. I felt all eyes move to Harry who couldn't move his eyes from the spider in front of me. The rest of the time we took notes no the curses. I sat there most of it asking Neville if he was okay trying to get him to get rid of the blank vacant expression on his face. The second the class was dismissed he was up and out of there before i could say another word. It took me a minute before i found him down the hall looking out the windows a the grounds.  
"Neville are you alright? Is there anything i can do to help?" I said trying to get around him.  
"Stop running off. Your friends are looking for you." Sargy said walking over relived but tensed back up a second later. Hermione was the first to notice Neville and stopped talking at once to see if he was okay. "Neville?" I turned my head to see the clanking leg of Moony coming our way again.  
"Come on and have a cup of tea with me. why not come along, your still shaking a little. Alright ?" Harry just nodded but i couldn't see how i was shaking a bit. Neville looked at me with pleading eyes so i just followed the 3 men back.  
Moony left to go back to his office to get tea ready.  
"Neville are you alright really? Maybe we should take him to the hospital wing." I said to Sargy who shook his head no.  
"If i tell you something, promise not to tell?" Neville said quitly.  
"Anything Neville." I said to him.  
"My Parents were aurors but when they were on a mission, i think i was about one my gram said. They were captured and tortured with The cruciatus curse over and over again." Neveille said with a few stray tears going down his cheek.  
"Oh Neville i'm so sorry." I said with tears starting in my eyes.  
"They are still alive you know. They lost thier minds they went through the curse so much. They live at St. Mugeons now." Neville said quietly.  
"Your parents were some of the finest Aurors too." Moony said coming over with tea behind him.  
"Worked with them my self personally. Actually Frank helped me out once. I only lost my eye because of him. If he wasn't there with me i would've been dead." Moony said pouring us all cups of tea.  
"Really?" Neville said with a small smile showing.  
"Of course Well i remember once-" And Moony went into a bunch of Stories about Nevilles parents for about an hour. I have to say they were all really fascinating things to hear. But as Moony went on Neville became more relaxed and proud.  
"I know its your parents we are talking about but you should be proud of your self. Professor Sprout told me you were excellent at Herbology." Moony said finishing up his tea.  
"Well did she really?" Neville said excitedly.  
"Neville you have mad skills at it." I said pushing him a bit.  
"I have some books you might like on it. To keep you informed. Ms. Lupin i have some also to help you with your training. And to give you some erm help for the tournament," Moony said finally addressing me. He gave Neville 3 books in all off the shelf. I got The wonders of Fairies. and Dragon, Where and when.  
"Thanks Professor." Neville said getting up looking more chipper than before and turned to me.  
"Ready?" He said.  
"I'm going opposite way. Ill catch up with you later Neville." I said waving him off. I was grabbing my books ready to leave.  
"You know Dumbledore looks out for you and hes vary protective. Wouldn't let anyone near here till he knew thier intentions around you and your sister." Moony said coming around his desk.  
"oh?" I said backing up a bit.  
"Yes, just be careful i guess. Constant Vigilance! Apparently he thinks you need to follow it more." Moony said walking away.  
"Ya well its dinner time so thanks for the books professor." i said slipping out before Sargy.  
I started walking down the hall and started laughing at bit while Sargy just stared at me.  
"May i ask what is so funny?" He said preparing to catch me if i fell over.  
"Just hes so strange. I wanna go to the kitchens tonight. Grab something for Neville." i said walking the other way. The walk to the portrait was not that far from where we were. I found out when i was 8 that if you went to the portrait of the fruit bowl and tickled the pear it let you into the kitchens. I stood up as tall as i could go and tickled it till it giggled and opened up. The Kitchen was hot. The second i walked in they all stopped what they were doing and bowed to me.  
"Go back to doing what you were." I said a little bored.  
" !" I heard a squeaky voice say from the back.  
"Ahh Dobby! How are you doing?" I said happily  
"Vary good you'r highness, Winkeys still drinking a lot though." Dobby said sadly sitting down with us. Elf Winky was taken by Dobby to try and help her through her Dismissal. Apparently she wasn't doing any better still.  
"Anything i can do yet?" I said looking over.  
"Not that i can think off. maybe in a bit try talking to her. What brings Princess down here?" Dooby said jumping up happily.  
"Well could i get dinner for us. And what ever your serving up stairs to go." I said happily as Dobby jumped off and rushed away.  
"Why didn't we just go straight to dinner?" Sargy said looking around.  
"I didn't feel like it. And Nevilles gonna forget hes hungry SO this is easier." I said cheerfully.  
"Here you are Sir and Princess." Dobby brought over two plates of spaghetti and a tray of bread and more spaghetti.  
"Oh my favorite! Want me to bring it back or leave it in the dorm tonight?" i said to Dobby as i stood up.  
"I am more than happy to come get it. Good bye see you later Highness!" Dobby said as other elves said the same. Sargy made the trays float behind us as we went up stairs in silence. Sargy was already ahead of me with the portrait open.  
"I'll go see if Neville wants to eat with us down here." I told Sargy as he set down our plates.  
I started hoping up the stairs till I got to his room and knocked. The door opened in my face.  
"Oh Hi Jasmine, I was just about to go get dinner." Neville said walking out.  
"Well we wen't to the kitchen and grabbed something if you want." I said as he already ran down thanks! If you don't mind i wanna keep reading." He said running back up with it all.  
"Strange kid. You have like 5 minutes before people come back to eat." Sargy said as he dug in.  
"I don't have to read these books do i?" I said finishing up.  
"Let your teacher decide. You should be finding out about your lessons tonight." He said with a knowing smile.  
"Some times i hate when you don't tell me things." I said glaring at him.  
"Sometimes?"  
"Well if its something i don't care about then why should i wanna know that bad?"  
Sargy rolled his eyes as he gathered our plates.  
"Well your friends will walk in a second. So i'm going to my room for the evening. I have some things to do." Sargy said walking up the stairs. The portrait opened a second later.  
"Hey there she is alive!" Ron said sitting next to me.  
"Ya ya, It wasn't that bad." I said laughing.  
"Well what did you do then? Neville better?" Harry said plopping next to my other side.  
"Ya we just talked alot about school and that. He should be upstairs reading some books Moody gave him." I said laying my head back.  
"Tired already?" Harry said laughing  
"Just a little bit of a busy week. I might turn in early to do homework night boys." I said walking up where i heard 'night jasmine' behind me. I got into the dorms and my bed was covered in leaves? I picked one up and the rest disappeared.  
Your next lesson starts tomorrow in your free period. meet in the forest. Follow the leaves.

Oh lovely. I Got up and started my essay on the Curses from today. An hour later i finally gave up and took a shower. I got in there and played with the water all over. I even attempted to make a pool till Hermione came in. "No offense i don't wanna swim right now." She said getting into the shower next to myn.  
"Well i like swimming at least. Maybe ill go later to give my self a break!" I said dramatically walking out and dressing as i went.  
"Enjoy Jasmine, As long as your works done." She said as i shut the door. I got into bed looking out. The sun had just started setting so I stood at the window looking out just enjoying how the light hit off the water or how the Forest seemed to make everything in there for a moment look just beautiful. i threw on some sweat pants over my Shorts and tried sneaking outside. I got past Harry And Ron on the couch thankfully. I was just about to go outside when i heard, "Where are you going?" Sargy said from behind me.  
"Just taking a walk, I thought i was allowed to?" I said with a smile walking forward.  
"Yes you can i guess but you need to let me know when you leave and Remus said your not allowed to leave unless your home-works done." He said from next to me.  
"Everything is done and up to date. Since when did you listen to Remus?" I said looking at him as we walked into the forest.  
"Since hes your Guardian still and i have too now." He said rolling his eyes. "Where are we going anyways?"  
"Well i was Going into the forest, you i don't know where your going though."  
"I'm following you. You need supervision and why are we in here, Isn't this against the rules?"  
I stopped walking and looked at him. "You and Hermione are not allowed to be friends anymore. Since when did i need Supervision? I'll be fine since we are not going in deeply. I just wanna look around its so pretty right now." I said so we walked in silence with just the sounds of the forest. Vary peaceful. I kept walking inside closer to the Darkness more and more looking for something special.  
"Jasmine, we need to head back its gonna be past curfew by the time we get in." Sargy said pulling my arm. I finally looked up realizing we were in deeper than i thought originally.  
" Ya i guess." I said starting to walk back the other way.  
"Hey wh-" But Sargy put his hand on my arm and over my mouth.  
"Don't move or say a word." He whispered in my ear and then he was gone. I stood there alone with goosebumps on my arms. I was alone for a few minutes but it felt like hours. Sargy came back a second later. With his wings out. and the wind blowing a bit.  
"Someone wante

d to introduce them selves to you." He said standing next to me. I looked over to where he was to see A centaur walking towards me as he kneeled down i looked at Sargy who watched his every move.  
"Princess, I'm sorry to bother you but my name is Frienze. You know Dumbledore?" Frienze said walking towards me.  
"its quite alright. My name is Jasmine actually. You can call me that if you'd like. and yes i do?" I said walking towards him.  
"You must tell him what we see now. The war is getting closer, I'm assuming you've told him of this? The danger is coming to Hogwarts though," He said in a quite voice.  
"What danger?" i said confused.  
"I can't say i know your highness. I must leave before the others know i have left." He said walking back wards.  
"oh okay Thank you Frienze, owl me anytime!" I said waving with a smile. He bowed as he left with Sargy picking me up.  
"Get on my back, Ill give you a ride back because someone is going to be following us soon." He said looking around while throwing me on his back.  
"Not like i was gonna get a say in it. Are you sure its not just a centar or something Sargy?" i said holding on as he started flying above the trees.  
"i'm positive and i don't wanna find out who it is either. Besides curfew is in a few minutes."he said as i looked at the stars out now. I just started closing my eyes and i listened to the wind blowing around us. I opened my eyes a bit and looked up through sleepy eyes. I thought i saw a face looking at me but i must have fallen asleep at some point.

"Get up sleep head, You will never wake up if i don't get you up" hermione said throwing a pillow at my face.  
"Hum?" I said opening my eyes to the sun streaming through the window on my face.  
"You have a lesson too i believe. Your suppose to go to dumbledores office. Want me to walk you there? " hermione said as i got dressed at top notch speed.  
"If its on the way sure, Do you have any breakfast? Oh never mind." I said waving my hand till an apple appeared in my hand.  
"i will not deny it i wish i could do that. Morning Sargy." Hermione said as he met us outside of the portrait.  
"Morning Hermione, Ready Jasmine? Emily is going to her lesson tonight." Sargy said falling into step next to us.  
"Sure sure Hermione, i'll see you in potions later." I said walking the long distance to Dumbledore's office.  
"Sargy why is Emily having lessons at a different time then me?" I said going up more stairs.  
"Emily and you have different strengths and weaknesses we can say. You may be far more better at Fire than her while you may be not the greatest at earth." Sargy said slowly.  
I started thinking about how bad i would be at Earth now. It took no time to get to the statue.  
"Jelly belly." I said to the statue so we could go up.  
"pre pare for fun." Sargy said as we knocked.  
"Come in. Ahh there they are. id like you to meet your next teacher." Dumbledore said motioning his hand to a Women to his right. She was vary tall and lean but looked as kind as could be. She kind of reminded me of  
"Good morning your highness, Im Lydia. I will be working with you on Earth. We have much to do and little time to get the basics in. Lets go get started." she said walking out the door. i looked at Dumbledore who smiled and shrugged. "The pit will be under a charm so no one will see you practing and working on the tournament." He said as i was dragged out with Sargy.  
It was a silent walk out the doors and onto the field as we got there she Removed her Robes. All I did was put my wand aside. She turned to me and looked me up and down with a frown. I don't know whats wrong with some old sweats and a tank top. Maybe not color coordinated but still.  
"Hummm you need more help than we thought at home. Now get ready you're done relaxing skills before? focused on your energy " She said as she sat down.  
"Umm yes?" I said sitting too while Sargy sat on a bench not to far.  
"Lay down and focus on the earth." She said closing her eyes.  
It was super boring may i say for the lesson. I thought i was about to fall asleep till i heard her say to open them and do what she does.  
"Jasmine we need to get going before we are late." He said standing up with me to go to Potions.  
"We will train every Friday and Monday! I feel you will pick up fast on earth your just a natural." She said as i walked away.  
"Umm Sargy?" I said as he handed me my wand and a water bottle.  
"You are pretty good at it Jasmine. Now get relax and get ready for class you got a lot coming to you. i need to Find Emily you'll be okay?" he said starting to walk away.  
"umm i think so!" I called before he walked already. In stead of going to class i slid down the wall beat as could be. I forgot how much the first training took out of me. I closed my eyes thinking about the up coming weeks to go.  
"Jasmine are you okay?" i head someone said next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at Shane leaning close to me.  
"Ya I'm fine just vary tired is all." I said with a yawn and getting up.  
"Why are you out of class anyways?" i said walking with Shane.  
"Free period all morning. Can i walk you to your class or something?" Shane asked me leaning next to me.  
"Umm sure i guess." I said yawning again.  
"So, What have you been up to?" Shane said looking at me a little nervously.  
"Umm Stuff for the tournament and that." I said again with a yawn barely keeping my eyes open now.  
"Oh, That has to be pretty exciting. Do you get to hang out with your friends still you think?" Shane asked looking at me again.  
"Ya,I suppose I can always try to make time if needed." I said slowly trying to find out what he was getting at.  
"Well i was thinking that maybe some-" I didn't hear the rest because i stopped him already.  
"I need to sleep sorry." I said before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8 The date

Pain is painful i think. I felt it all over in my head which felt like a ton of bricks that i didn't want to even attempt to lift ever again. I then Tired to open my eyes which were even heavier that my head. So i sat there listening to the sounds around me. I could feel a little wind blowing around me, which meant Sargy was here. I could hear someone turning the pages in a book by me. Which was really really annoying how loud they did it. So i sat there relaxing Till i heard foot steps coming in and an older voice.  
"Did she really get drained that fast from Practice?" I hear Dumbledore say.  
"No i think there is something else going on she wasn't tell me. They did say she had a small fever starting. Maybe stress and sickness?" i heard Sargy say with the wind stopping.  
"Shes been worried about Dad and the tournament and what we saw is all. She wants to keep the violence to a minimum " Emily said from next to me in a quite voice.  
"Well If its too much Stress Jasmine would tell me. No that's not the reason. Would you like to tell us what is is Jasmine?" Dumbledore said. I felt two pairs of eyes look at me. I opened my mouth which seemed that what ever was holding me down was slowly lifting away.  
"i'm not stressed Maybe just a little sick or put too much into it is all." I said opening my eyes slowly. Sargy was standing at the front of my bed while Emily was next to me. Dumbledore was by Sargy with a smile on his face.  
"You should be use to putting your energy else where. Didn't you practice that over the summer?" Sargy said looking between me and Emily.  
"Maybe we were too busy with other things sorry." Emily said looking down.  
"Sorry, What time is it anyways?" I said sitting up.  
"Its just after lunch. Your excused for the day if you'd like. If you need anything im in my office. I expect to see you soon." Dumbledore said looking at Emily before leaving.  
"What was that about?" I said looking at Emily trying to be innocent.  
"Its nothing. Do you want anything to eat?" she said passing over a sandwich.  
"I guess. Did i miss anything?" I said biting into chicken salad? Apparently they stopped into the kitchen i guess.  
"Well Shane had a heart attack i guess. Your lucky Emily wanted to find you because she had a bad feeling." Sargy said looking over at Emily.  
"Umm thanks i guess." I said looking at Emily who was writing on paper.  
"Its no problem. Lets get going. I have my next class soon and i guess your just relaxing Sargy you can get her work after class." Emily said jumping up and leaving fast as i stood up.  
"Emily i'm gonna walk your sister to the dorms to make sure shes okay." Sargy said standing up before she was already ahead.  
"See you soon then" She said before turning the corner.  
"Is she alright?" I said looking at him as we walked down the hall slowly.  
"Um truthfully, i think so." He said with a small frown.  
"Oh well did i scare Shane at all?" I said sighing a bit.  
"Oh yes. Quite enjoyable when i figured out you were sleeping." He said with a small smile now.  
"Ehh maybe i should find him." I said trying to turn around.  
"Uhh no Common room now. If i find out you left for any reason what so ever other than a teacher ill send Roland to watch you for a few weeks." Sargy said with a glint of humor in his eyes.  
"You wouldn't dare." I said trying to challenge him.  
"Oh i would now get in there." He said pushing me into the common room. I stood there in the door way amazed for a second. He really wouldn't send him to watch me i think. I walked over to the window and saw students all around going across the lawn to their classes So i sat on the window sill and just watched them.  
"Hey you alright?" Hermione said all of a sudden from next to me.  
"Oh jeez Hermione you scared me. Of course i'm alright why wouldn't i be?" I said tearing my eyes away from the ground.  
"Well one. You have dirt all over you and two, Shane told me what happened. Drain too much?" She said sitting across from me.  
"Ya just didn't practice much i guess over break. AN oh maybe i should shower." I said pulling a leaf out of my hair.  
"I don't have class right now. My runes were cancelled for the day so ill wait down here for you." She said with a smile as i walked up the steps to shower. I stood there with the water running thinking for a moment. It stopped as suddenly a it thought because my head started hurting bad. But left a moment later.  
"You take way to long." Hermione said sitting on her bed.  
"Psh why are you out of class anyways again?" I said walking over to myn to lay on.  
"He canceled it for some reason to do with something. He didn't tell us much really." Hermione said with a shrug.  
"Well i'm sorry. I said getting up and walking down stairs now. I sat on the couch and there's my head back with my eyes close.  
"How can you be tired didn't you sleep an extra 5 hours?" Hermione said looking at me.  
"I'm Exhausted i guess still but we should start on homework i guess." I said before our homework came down the steps to the table. I picked up Transfiguration and started reading the next chapters. 2 essays and a book finished later the portrait opened to reavel Sargy.  
"For once you listened to me it seemed like. Except you kidnapped a friend i see." Sargy said waving to Hermione.  
"Actually my class was canceled for some reason. But we did homework this time." She said as i held up books.  
"Well at least you caught up because i have more. 4 Essays to wright and page to read which isn't that bad." He said handing me it while sitting next to us.  
"Its terrible not bad." Ron said walking in with Harry behind him.  
'Compared to what we could have to the ears above us, this isn't bad. Wait till owls." Hermione said.  
"Well i'm tired of work time to eat!" I said standing up for dinner. My weekend ended up being me practicing earth and homework. Really not fun. It seemed though that is all September was and most of October till the day before the other schools came...

"Jasmine Theres another owl for you." Harry said passing over the note from the tenth owl I've gotten all morning. The two other schools were coming today and classes were to be cut short. The owls i've been getting from coming from Barty crouch and Fudge.  
"I swear i'm gone to learn fire now and burn them soon." I said looking over the note.  
"Relax, What did they need this time?" He said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
"If i knew how to Greet them in their own launages. I speak over 20 different ones if i wanted to. OF COURSE I DO!" I screamed before face palming my head.  
"Jasmine you might wanna keep it down i could hear you in the hall"Ron said walking over where i had all eyes on me still.  
"If these adults can handle them selves then sure!" I said throwing my hands up while Harry started laughing at me.  
"You need to relax And never mind, Ron Hit the deck!" Harry said as i saw another owl start to fly in. I was about to grab it when it moved right behind me to Sargy.  
"They're bothering you too?" I said rolling my eyes at the boys relaxing a bit.  
"Whose bothering me?" This is from home. Your outfit for tonight will be in your room in an hour or so. " He said sitting down.  
"Outfit?" I said looking at him horrified.  
"The Minister has requested it. Believe me, this is tame and nicer than what they wanted." He said biting into this sandwich.  
"Do you have to be so involved?" Ron said throwing his sandwish in the air.  
"Uhhh kinda, it goes with her being royalty and all." Hermione said sitting next to me.  
"Oh i always forget ya know." Ron said with a shrug which made me smile. No matter what i had a feeling that i could always count on Ron to remind me i'm normal. Everyone starred to get up and go to thier last class of the day.  
"I'll meet up later guys. I need to get ready and see Dumbledore and junk."I said with a eye roll.  
"I can walk you to the tower if youd like." Harry said with a small smile.  
"Sure Harry." I said walking with him.  
"So how is umm Padfoot?" He said with a slight whisper.  
"Hes good i guess. I haven't talked to him since i got my birthday present. I was meaning to try and owl him sometime." I said with a frown starting. I really didn't realize its been that long since i've seen my dad.  
"I was just asking cuz i sent him a letter and haven't gotten a reply yet." He said looking down.  
"Hey its alright i can help and so can Remus. He usually is better at getting a hold of him actually." I said with a smile.  
"Ya maybe i'll ask Remus for help then. Are you excited about the tournament?" He said as we went up the stairs once more.  
"I'm more ready for it to be done with to tell the truth. I'm so busy with other things that i just don't wanna do this. Its mor publicity i guess." I said with a grumpy noise.  
"Need any help with the other things?" Harry said as we walked in the common room with a genuine smile. I wish i could ask him to explain things and how to stop Voldemort so badly. but i couldn't do that to him. i wouldn't push this off on someone else shoulders. That would be to terrible to do.  
"Naw i'm just over reacting to things its alright. I need to change so see you later." I said with a wave as he walked away.  
"Let me know if you need anything." He said before he went out the door. I had a faint feeling then it let before i could figure it out. I shrugged to myself as i walked upstairs to see what they made for me. I walked over to see a blue dress really shiny sitting there for me that flowed downward with my crown on top of it. uhhhh to showy i thought. So after a few minutes all that was left was a vary light cape with my crown.  
"Ya know they arn't gonna be happy with that." Emily said waling in her purple dress.  
"Thats just to showy though. I'm perfectly fine with what i usually wear." I said fixing the dress to normal again. i threw my crown on my head with it tilted a bit. Emily walked over and fixed it for me and pushed my bangs to the side.  
"Ya know we can change back when its all done right? The Ministry is just a bunch of show offs remember." She said sitting next to me now.  
"I know but its annoying. I just wish he would focus more on whats happening now than showing off to some people at a school." I said throwing myself back onto the bed.  
"Ya know, We could pull a opps we wen't here in time.: Emily said next to me. I sat up and smiled back at her smirk.  
"Have i said your a genius Em?"  
"Not today yet but its nice hearing. Lets get going to Dumbledore now. We can escape later then." She said laughing. We walked all the way to Dumbledore's laughing at some weird plans we had to escape. One involved Unicorns deciding they want power in the Ministery. While another was about the Giant Squid trying to leave the water to make friends in the forest. All in all we had some strange things going on. We didn't even stop when Sargy joined us and looked at us like we were crazy. Before we even got to the stairs Fudge was already waiting.  
"Ahh there you are! How are you doing Highness?" He said with a small bow. Yuck.  
"I'm fine Minister, how are you today?" I said with a smile. I hate him a lot sometimes. We went up the stairs where he kept trying to tell me about plans the Ministry has for us. Yuck again.  
"What do you think Jasmine?" Fudge said looking at me with a polite smile on his face.  
"I'm sorry Minister to interrupt your conversation but things need to be finalized now. Dumbledore said opening the door. He winked at us before walking over to the desk.  
"Girls why arn't you in uniform?" Dumbledore said laughing a bit.  
"Because the Minister thought it was important we were dressed for the event." Emily said with an eye roll. Before Fudge could open his mouth Dumbledore beat him to it.  
"Its still a school event so id prefer you in uniform. Now what needs to be done still." Dumbledore said with his hands together. Barty crouch came in at one point and left and came back and left again till dinner. All in all this was stupid just pointless. In the end we were walking outside with everyone else waiting for the houses in our uniforms (yes!) I snuck to the back of lines with Sargy and Emily waiting to just get in and eat! "Hey Sargy?" I said quitly to him behind me.  
"Yes?" I heard with a sigh.  
"Do you think it will a decently quite year with the tournament and i'm just wrong about things?" I said even quieter.  
"No i don't, You can't doubt things. Ahh the french are here," Sargy said as a carraige started coming towards us now. I bearley heard what was being said above but i saw a women larger than Hagraid come out.  
"I assume shes Madame Maxime . And that means Thats Karkaroff coming from there?" Emily said pointing to where a boat was coming out of the water. I saw the gentlemen all walk up into the Castle where some of the students started going inside.  
"Well i'm sure Hagraid has a love interest now." Emily said with a chuckle.  
"I don't know Emily they haven't even met yet." I said before running into a group of people almost. A bunch of those girls were about to glare at me and one had her mouth open but she stopped it short.  
"Oh my god, its them!" She said. The reason for us stopping the drumstang boys turned around and gawked at us too. A second later they were all bowing low to the ground. Emily looked at me uneasy and i looked up to see Harry with a small frown.  
"As you were" i said as Sargy Dragged me into the Hall next to Harry.  
"I see you got it too." Ron said sitting across from me.  
"I think shes got it worse than Harry look." Hermione said pointing to the girls from Beauxbaton trying to find a place next to us. Oh Jeez  
"I don't know, Harry does have some good looks." I said laughing a bit. Harry rolled his eyes at me. Dinner went on fast till it was past dessert. Dumbledore looked over at me and winked which meant it was time.  
"So i gotta do this thing and bye!" I said walking away with Emily.  
"Thank you ." I said as he passed it over to us.  
"Welcome ladies." He said happily walking away. I will never understand why he is nice to us.  
"The cup please." I head Dumbledore. We looked at each other and just levitated it slowly towards the center of the room by him. I kept my eyes on the cup at all times to Avoid the nerves i was feeling.  
"You can revel it." Dumbledore said quietly I pulled out my wand for show to revel the Tri Wizard cup. The room was silent as i looked up at some random people. My eyes stopped on Cedric from the fierceness burning in his eyes, Which surpised me from the Hufflepuff.  
"Thank you girls, That'll be all." Dumbledore said quitly. I walked out of the great hall while Emily sat back down. I slid down the wall where i could still hear people whisping. Till i heard the age limit. i remember fudge said ' The students will understand why its been placed.' HA i wish he was hearing the shouts of protest. I could make out the weasley twins saying 'RUBBISH' And Ron shouting with everyone else. Funny thing Harry was silent. I got up and started walking towards the door sitting on the steps.  
I looked up and kept looking at the stars. There was nothing new except Voldemorts return. I kept thinking, Find the start. It took me a minute but i found the number 4. But 4, What is 4? I wish sometimes things would just show up and be just plain and simple Of course though then everything would be so much more different. I sat there for who knows how long before someone sat next to me. I just kept looking up and ignored the person next to me till a piece of paper fell into my hands. I unrolled it slowly looking into his face for a moment before reading:  
Would you like to go out sometime?  
A smile washed over my face. "Couldn't ask me out properly?" I said looking at Shanes face.  
"Every time i was about to something happened so i figured this way you had to read it." He said with a smile hint of impatience. "So what do you say?" he said next to me looking at me with a small smile.  
"Of course i'd love to." I said laying my head against his shoulder. Which he gladly put his arm around my waist. I looked up to the stars not seeing what was to be shown to me.  
"Can i Walk you to your portrait?" He said helping me up eventually.  
"Sure i'd like that." i said walking next to him. We talked about little things like school and friends.  
"I was wondering if you would oppose to Lunch tomorrow?" He said when we got to the portrait.  
"Sure, meet me in the great hall at noon?" I said with a smile.  
"Sure see you then. Night Jasmine." He said walking away.  
"Night Shane." I said walking into the portrait. I saw Ron sitting on the couch with a quiddtch book out.  
"Whats made you so happy?" He said looking up."Oh i know your gone to get me into the tournament!" He said with a chuckle.  
"in your dreams Ron, Nope just had a great night." i said sitting next to him. " Any chance you know where Hermione might be?" I said again.  
"Library for now and then bed right away she said. Come on tell me! What happened!" He said excitedly.  
"Ron do you really want to have girl talk with me?" I said turning to him.  
"Uhh Make it Friend talk. Then yes!" He said not as excited.  
"Shane just asked me out!" I Squealed. Ron looked at me and smiled a little.  
"I didn't know you liked him! Well congrats." Ron said with a smile.  
"Ron take no offense but i need Hermione you suck at this. Work on it." I said getting up.  
"I'm not that bad did you want me to sequel with you?" Ron started squealing and jumping up and down.  
"No Ron, i don't sequel and you shouldn't ever sequel." I said laughing at his pout then.  
"I thought i was wonderful. Well whats so hard you like him and he liked you. You are dating now. Whats so big about this?" He said.  
"Nothing its just exciting. And my possible First Boyfriend. " i said the last part quietly.  
"No way. Jasmine have you looked at your self? This can't be." Ron said with disbelief.  
"No it wait. Looked at my self? what are you talking about?" I said sitting next to him.  
"Jasmine i don't look at you this way but the male population thinks your hot. Even before they found out your a fairy." Ron said laughing a bit.  
"Oh." I couldn't even think while the pink started on my cheeks. I got saved by Harry walking down the stairs.  
"Oh Hey Jasmine. Why not do our homework tomorrow in the hall?" Harry said sitting down in a chair next to Ron.  
"I'm fine with it but Jasmine won't be able to." Ron said with a smirk.  
"Oh Got plans with Remus?" Harry said casually.  
"Umm no i have a date actually." I said quietly I suddenly found interest in a lint piece on the couch. I stopped myself though and couldn't figure out why i was nervous about Harry's reaction. I looked up just a shade and him look directly at me.  
"Oh, That's alright. Come afterwards then." Harry said with a small smile. He sat there in silence for a bit while i did the same thinking. Hermione broke the silence in the room by walking in.  
"Hey ev-" I wouldn't let Hermione finish before i was dragging her upstairs.  
"HERMIONEEEEEEE COME ONNNNN!" I screamed while floating her up much to her protest. The second i shut the door to see her about to lecture me i said it all.  
"I have a date with Shane tomorrow." Which shut her up immediately and made her sit with me and find a outfit. All in all it was a long night. Sometimes though it was so easy to get distracted to the late hours.


	9. Chapter 9 Emily has a secret

Emilys Point of View Hours earlier.  
"Emily, I hate Potions officially I think i need to call it quits for the night." Cassie said throwing down her book on her parchment. Emily and i Were sitting in the library trying to finish our project. It was right after the Cup was brought out.  
"Emily ten more minutes won't kill us and we can be done with it. Then we can call it quits." I said with a threw her arms into the air but finished up her essay. I just finished writing it when a shadow came over our table. Cassie and i both looked at each other and then at Shane standing in front of our table.  
"Well hello Shane." I said looking up. I was kind of confused why he came back. He was here earlier asking me for advice on Jasmine, which i'm not stupid. I know he wanted to ask my sister out. I knew this would be something she would regret later on but sometimes you just have to let things happen.  
"Hey umm i wanted to ask you something again." Shane said pulling over a chair to our table. Cassie was starting to gather her books into her bag.  
"Cas, stay. If your really having a issue with something with Jasmine then i want nothing to do with this." I said turning to my homework. I heard him sigh but not leave.  
"I just wanted to know her favorite food and little things." He said looking at me.  
"Cassie i think i'm done for the night. Lets go find Sargy and go." I said waving my hand so our stuff was in our bags already to go before Emily could set down her quill. WE got up and pushed our chairs in and started to walk out.  
"Come on i really need help." I Heard Shane behind us say.  
"Shane, Its a new relationship, Use this to help you get to know my sister more. NOT go through me." I said annoyed.  
"I looked behind me to see him walk away. We continued walking until we got to where our paths break apart.  
"Breakfast tomorrow?" Cassie said as she walked backwards.  
"Sure thing Cas, Night!" I said with a wave.  
"Night Em, Save me something good." She said walking away. I shook my head and sat down by a window sill and looked up at the sky I woke up out of spacing to an owl pecking my hand. Wait an owl? I can't believe i fell asleep here. It had a scroll on there that was Addressed to me.

_Princess Emily,_  
_Your Presence has been requested at your convince at home with company. _  
_Hoping you are well in school,_  
_Council._

I looked up at some sudden foot steps coming my way. I looked a little behind me and saw Harry walking towards me.  
"Hello Harry." I said getting up and walking in front of him.  
"Oh Hey there Emily, Wheres Cassie at?" He said looking around.  
"She went to her dorm. Are you going to the common room?" I said walking next to him.  
"Erm I guess sure. Did you want to walk there with me?" He said a little awkwardly. I smiled a bit at it and thought it was kind of funny.  
"So how are your classes Harry?" I said trying to make small talk.  
"Starting out easy for now. How about you?" He said looking at me from the side.  
"Oh fun fun you know. A little much homework to start with but nothing i can't handle." I said with a big smile. Harry got quite and walked in silence more.  
"Harry is it that awkward for you to try and talk to me or walk with me?" I said innocently while secretly smirking at his shocked expression for a moment.  
"It kinda is seeing as i really don't talk to you often." Harry said not meeting my eyes at all.  
"Ahh Harry lets change that then. I mean i'm guessing i'll be seeing you around a lot in school and out you know i might as well get you use to me." i said laughing a bit to the freak out that went on on his face.  
"What do you mean seeing me outside of school?" He said  
"Well my dad is your godfather ya know and you are friends with Remus. And oh yes your best friends with my sister. I'm just thinking i'll be seeing you a lot." I said laughing a bit as i saw the portrait in my line of sight.  
"Oh ya makes sense i guess." He said but then Harry started asking me about quiddtich. I rolled my eyes but kept responding. Boys and sports, it will be the same muggle or wizard. When we got to the portrait Sargy was holding the door open for us.  
"I'll see you later Harry i'm gonna go visit Hagraid for a bit. Ya know help him get the horses done." I said politely.  
"Oh okay, If you need any help let me know. Is Jasmine going with you?" He said before walking in.  
"Umm now, Hagriad doesn't want her to come because of all of her homework. Just let it be for now." I said waving good bye to the boy as he walked into the portrait. Sargy and me didn't say a word till we were almost to Dumbledore office.  
"When did you and Harry become friends?" He said with a chuckle.  
"Since Shane and Jasmine started dating this evening and i'm assuming i'm gone to be seeing him often around still." I said not even needing to look at Sargys face to know that he was feeling a little frustrated.  
"We have to let her go Sargy and live her life. Shes old enough to have a boyfriend, at least if Sirius doesn't find out before Christmas " I said stepping onto the steps. I didn't even bother to knock on the Partially opened door.  
"Good evening Professor." I said walking to the pot with floo powder in it to go to the fire place.  
"Good evening and Sargy. If your gone to be late send an owl or something please so Minerva is up here for you then." Dumbeldore said as i walked into the fire place.  
"Of course Albus. Palace!" I said slowly slipping into my leadership role. When we got there I had Roland standing there waiting for me.  
"I can handle it from here Sargy." He said in a deep voice.  
"I'd rather make a stop while i'm here since Jasmines with Hermione all night. Let me know if you need me." Sargy said before walking away. Roland looked at Sargy a second longer and nodded and showed me where we were going.  
"What am i doing here anyways so late?" I said while walking up stairs now.  
"Things changed and the stars don't know why."Roland said.  
"Well that's not a big deal, you just wait a few days for that." I said a shade annoyed. but then again, they wouldn't call me here if it was something silly like this. "Roland, what changed?" I said quietly.  
"The old prophecy broke. There was a new one made today." Roland said quietly.  
When we got to the star tower that also held all the prophecy's i asked what i was afraid to ask.  
"How bad Roland?" I said sitting down finally. Roland looked at me and a sad smile broke through his hard face for once.  
"Its bad Emily, Vary bad."  
**********************************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10 The cup

BACK TO JASMINE :)

"Jasmine did you find your show yet?" Hermione asked from somewhere on the other side of the room.  
"Nope not yet." I said popping up from under my bed. I couldn't find any shoes to wear and my date was in 3 minutes. lovely.  
"FORGET THIS! I'm Taking Emilys!" I said walking down the steps with my hand up when a pair of converse flew in.  
"Are you sure she won't mind?" Hermione said from behind.  
"I don't even know where she is so hopefully she won't see me or find out. Now I'll meet you in the great hall afterwards alright?" I said before we split ways. i was rushing down the steps and stopped before i went any father. I still had my uniform on because it was still during the day so i didn't have to worry about my outfit for the date. Vary nice for me. I was about to get to the doors when i saw Shane standing there. I slowly walked over and he looked up at my foot steps and broke into a smile.  
"Hey there stranger." He said with a smile.  
"Hi." I said with a smile back. He lead the way to the lake where a little picnic was set up. On our walk he asked me about my classes and told me about his.  
"Wow Shane its so nice!" i said sitting down.  
"It was nothing. Just wanted to do something special for us." He said before handing me a butter bear.  
"So tell me hows Professor Lupin doing these days?" He said casually handing me a sandwich.  
"Hes pretty good, I believe hes looking for a new job right now." I said quietly.  
"Oh is it hard?" He said surprised.  
"Well not when the world knows your a wearwolf its not. The discrimination he faces is un real sometimes. Its not like he doesn't have control." I said more.  
"Oh ya i forgot about that. What was it like living with him then on a full moon?" Shane said before finishing his butter bear.  
"Not to bad, but then again we aren't ever home for it. We always go somewhere else at his request." I said a little uncomfortable I'm really not use to sharing this information to people. Its strange. It was really quite when Shane pulled out this small little plate of red velvet cupcakes.  
"Oh i love those who told you about this?" I said taking one and biting into it letting the memories of another time fill me.  
"Umm a elf made a suggestion in the kitchen." Shane said a little sheepishly.  
"These use to be my mums favorite. It was s ecret recipe." I said with a smile. Shane looked over and got a sympathetic look on his face. yuck.  
"Oh i'm sorry. didn't know." Shane said sitting next to me closer. Which reminded me that ya he does. I told him that forever ago. WE sat there and did some more little chit chat Till i started to look over the sky now. "Well I think i should be getting inside soon for some homework." I said getting up while Shane put everything away.  
"You watching the champions later?" He said walking in with me.  
"Maybe, Depends on where Hermione wants to do homework." I said walking in. We stopped at the main stair case and stood awkardly for a moment.  
"It was a nice time Shane, Thank you vary much." i said looking up.  
"I did too. See you later?" He said a little hopeful.  
"See you later." I said with a smile that was elated when he kissed my cheek. I started walking towards the hall towards the bench and sat down. I didn't even notice when someone else sat next to me.  
"Well theres the stranger i miss seeing." I heard Cedric say next to me.  
"Hey there." I said spacing a bit.  
"So whats with the giant smile? i know you missed me and all But Jasmine i got my eyes on someone else sorry." He said with a chuckle.  
"I just got back from a wonderful date." I said with a smile looking at him now.  
"Oh well i didn't know you two got together so fast. Good job." Cedric said with a smile.  
"You knew about Shane?" i said giving him a funny look.  
"Shane? Shane Jackson?" He said a little embarrassingly.  
"Well ya. Who did you think i was talking about?" I said with a small laugh. Lucky for Cedric Hermione and Ron came in.  
"I got to get going, Watching the selection tonight?" He said as he walked away.  
"Of course, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you." I said holding up my hands with fingers crossed. Cedric laughed and walked out towards some friends of his.  
"So how was it?" Hermione said sitting next to me.  
"Oh Hermione, It was great." I started with we sat there talking and then i got us our homework to finish up, which gave Ron a mini freak out attack but relaxed to finish transfiguration.  
"Wheres Harry at by the way?" I said after a little bit of looking up.  
"Last i saw Wood was talking to him about something i think." Ron said throwing aside his work. "Can we take a break?" He said pleading with Hermione.  
"I second that." I said looking at Hermione who was glaring a bit.  
"FIne, So how are classes going?" Hermoine was stating before someone sat next to me.  
"Hello again." Shane said with a smile. I looked at him then at Hermione who raised an eye brow.  
"Oh sorry Shane this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, two of my best friends. Guys this is Shane Jackson a fifth year Ravelclaw." I said introducing them. Every nodded or said hi as loud voices came in. Cedric was pushed to the front of a crowd and put his name into the Goblet. All of the students from Hogwarts cheered with him. He looked over at me with a shy smile which i held up my fingers crossed for him. As Cedric left he waved by.  
"Friend of yours?" Shane asked. "Ya, i met him this summer at the Cup, pretty cool friend." I said trying to state friends in there. It got really quite when Harry Walked in because behind him, Victor Krum walked in and threw his name into the Goblet. He bowed to me as he walked by but kept his eyes on Hermione a while with a slight smile.  
"OH oh oh, Hermione Victor Krum was checking you out." I said pushing her. Shane and me were laughing at her burning cheeks while Ron went off to Harry. I sat there spacing off as more students put their names into the goblet.  
"Hey I'm gonna go study for a bit in the library see you later." Shane sad getting up.  
"See ya." I said as he left. I was about to get up and follow him opposite till the weasley twins barged in.  
"Oh Jasmine,"  
"Are you-"  
"-sure that you don't wanna-"  
"-help us enter the contest?" Fred finished for them on my sides.  
"I'm pretty sure i'm good with my position." I said with a smile. Both boys jumped up and took their age potions.  
"Be careful guys. The age line was drawn by Dumbledore." I said. Both boys shrugged and walked in anyways. When nothing happened they put thier names into the goblet which threw them out of the circle.  
Everyone circled around the boys fighting with growing beards. I sat back laughing because the beards were my idea. I saw Dumbledore walk by the doors and double back with a smile on his face so i jumped up to see him.  
"I told you The twins would still try." To him when i got over.  
"You were correct ." He said with a smile. Eventually one student saw us talking and stopped till eventually the others moved away for us to see the twins rolling on the ground.  
"Well boys you do seem to have nice beards coming in." Dumbeldore said with a smile while the boys stopped rolling and got up immediateness.  
"I'm sure if you went to Madame Pomfery she can take care of them but then again. I do like them." He said with a chuckle. The boys started walking out laughing their butts now.  
Dumbledore looked around cheerfully and started to walk out.  
" would you help me with something." He said to me before walking away.  
"umm sure." I said coming with him.  
"I just wanted to let you know that Emily will be gone till tonight before you go looking for her. So is Sargy." He said looking ahead.  
"Oh is there something i need to know?" I said a little suspiciously.  
"Not that i know of, but you can always ask her when she gets back." He said silently as a few students walked by. I don't know why but i kept walking with him for a bit till he asked what i was worried about.  
"Is there something else you'd like to tell me?" Dumbledore said looking down at me.  
"Sir, I've been having a dream." I started. I just realized we were close to his office again when he made me jump a bit at his voice.  
"What kind of dream Jasmine? Lemon drops." We walked into his office The door wasn't even closed when i started at him.  
"I keep seeing 4 in the stars. and i keep hearing a snake hiss and someone say my name." I said with a frown. Dumbeldore kept a straight face but thought things through.  
'Sir, I need to get going to find them." I said standing up.  
"Yes go ahead, I'll let you know if i need you." Dumbledore said as i walked out. I kept walking till i was about to step into the hall when Sargy appeared next to me.  
"Oh hey i was about to look for you." I said turning towards him.  
"Just rub your bracelet silly. Its not just a fashion statement." He said with a laugh. "How was your date?" He asked a little to happily.  
"Umm how- never mind! Really good actually" I said with a smile as we kept on walking.  
"Sargy?" I said as we sat on some stairs.  
"Hum?"  
"You'd tell me if you were hiding something wouldn't you?" I said watching his face for a Flickr of deception.  
"Sure, thats silly to ask that." He said with a relaxed smile. Which tipped me off right away. Something happened and it wasn't a little thing either. Sargy was smart but i was smarter sometimes than him and i was determined to find out what it was. I didn't know how big or significant this could be. He could truly be trying to mess with me as a small joke for himself i mean we really have to bore him by this point. He has no life outside of me and Emily and i feel bad for it a lot of the time. But then again i knew he was trying to side track me with out me knowing what he was doing. I knew one thing for sure though was i couldn''t let him know i was on to them.  
DINNER~

"It is time to announce the champions!" Dumbledore said as i stood up with Emily and walked behind the teachers.  
"Do you want to escort and ill listen?" Emily said as i waited.  
"I guess but i have a bad feeling right now." I said voice my mind in over drive right now. Emily frowned ed as i Heard Krums name shouted with lots of cheering and chanting of his name. Krum looked confused as he came around till i waved him over and he smile a shade.  
"Come on this way Krum and congrats." I said with a smile as we walked to a sitting area.  
"Vank you vary much." He said as he stood in front of the fire. I turned to walk out again and waited for the next. AS soon as i was out there the cheering started again as Fleur Delacor came towards me. The second she saw me she bowed before me then stood up.  
"This way Fleur, Krum is already back here. Someone will be here shortly to talk to you guys." I said as i opened the door. Krum didn't look away from fire as Fleur joined him looking into it. I walked back over to the other door where the loudest shouting was. I'm assuming out Champion was picked. What i didn't expect was Cedric Diggory to be walking towards me.  
"Cedric? You were picked?" I asked as we started walking.  
"Umm ya i guess." He said with a nervous smile. He walked into the room and didn't bother to look at anyone. I was about to say Something to Emily when i felt my heart plummet to my stomach.  
"HARRY POTTER." Dumbledore said loudly. I looked at Emily with panic in my eyes as she rushed to Snape to get details I waited for Harry and walked him back and gave him a hug.  
"Harry he wasn't calling your name from the goblet was he?" I asked. Harry was too nervous and choked to say anything but nodded.  
We walked silently back to the room where the three champions now four stood. The three looked at us silently.  
"Harry i need you to tell me the truth did you do it?" I asked a little scared of what i would hear.  
"I swear i didn't do it Jasmine i mean, i don't even know how it got in there." I looked at his face for any sign of deception but couldn't find any. It wasn't even a moment longer before the door banged open and there were shouts. I pushed  
Harry back and behind me hoping to hide him from sight of some of them.  
"how can tis be? E' es Just a boy." Madame Maxiume said coming in. Fudge walked in a second later quite for once. Emily slipped in behind him and was at my side in an instant. I was looking between everyone fighting when Dumbeldore came up to us. I moved aside from Harry for them to talk. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.  
"Harry i need you to to be honest. Did you put your name into the goblet or ask an older student.?" Dumbledore said calmly.  
"No i didn't put my name in or ask someone."  
"He es lying. why vould he tell the truv?" Madmade Manie said loudly.  
"Minister there must be something we can do. The boy can't compete." Mcgonnel said walking in.  
"I'm afraid he has to. Its a magical binding contract once his name comes out of there." Fudge said gravely.  
"Then the only fair thing is to let our schools have one more champion." Karkaroff said stepping forward but shrinking back when Sargy was next to us.  
"I'm afraid the cup won't relight till its called upon for the next competion. Which can't happen till this is over with." I said to him with a small frown.  
"Then one of them had to have put his name in there!" He said pointing at us.  
Sargy looked furious. " Karkaroff i'm positive they know not to abuse their position they have here." Moony said to him loudly. I looked over at Harry who looked worried but i smiled while the adults were yelling more.  
"You okay Harry?" I said looking at a little worried.  
"I'm doing fine i guess but i'm worried about you two." He said gesturing to me and Emily.  
"Harry we didn't do anything so there isn't anything for you two worry about." Emily said with a smile.  
" Harry i know you better than that. You can tell me the truth." I said with a smile.  
"I'm just surprised for now. When that feeling wears off i'll be scared more than likely." Harry said looking down.  
"Harry." I said looking him in the eyes. "I know this is really a scary thing thats happening but you don't have to worry. I'lll be here for you through this and i'm sure Hermione and Ron will too. You're not alone in this at all. I can help you out as much as i can." I said with a smile looking at Harry. It seemed like for a moment it was just us and the adults weren't around us fighting. Emily and Sargy weren't even there. It was just Harry and I standing there. We both looked at each other and my eyes probably matched his with fear and hopefulness. Dumbledores words brought us both out of our trance.  
"Its settled Hogwarts has two champions as of tonight. will be competing. I think we should let them all go to bed now." Dumbledore said with a straight face. Everyone started to leave the room but i stayed behind in the door way for a bit.  
"I'll meet you guys at the towers if its bad for Harry Tonight then let me know some how." I said as Sargy nodded and walked away. I stood there for 10 more minutes before Karkaroff and Madame Maxime left finally. I walked in behind them To see Barty, Snape, Mcgonnel, Fudge and Dumbledore left.  
"Ahh Jasmine, Do you know what happened?" Dumbeldore said as i sat next to Snape.  
"Sir i don't really know i think i.." I said letting my sentace trail off before i realized four. What i was seeing all week long. The start to it all. four.  
"Jasmine?" Barty said trying to bring me as Snape tried to nudge me with a look of worry on his face.  
"sir, Four its four." I said with fright on my face. Suddenly Dumbledore figured it out and i saw a hint of fear in his face.  
"Well i need to get going, See you tomorrow Minister, Good evening All and Princess." he said with a small bow and walked out of the room.  
"What are you two going on about four?" Fudge said sitting on a chair.  
"I have been seeing that four will start it all Minister. Four is how Voldemort is coming back." I said with a brave face. It was silent for a moment before he spoke again.  
"I mean no disrespect your highness, But Voldemort isn't coming back. He is gone and will not return." Minister said with his nose in the air.  
"I'm sorry Minister i will take Disrespect to that. Voldemort is coming back unless you do something to stop it now." I said standing up looking at him. Fudge started at me and was about to open his mouth but someone else beat him to it.  
"Maybe you should be getting to bed ." Dumbledore said with a small smile. I smiled and waved and walked back to the common room. I wish i could hope it was all okay in there but i could feel the ice from outside the door. The fat lady looked at me a second before asking.  
"Is it True?" I just nodded as she went on about Harry being a young boy what i walked in to see was even worse than i could imagine. Harry and Ron glaring at each other. Sargy was on the side wall and Emily was on the stairs with Ginny. I walked in slowly before Ron could see me too.  
"There you are. Jasmine why couldn't you help me get in? I know you like Harry and everything but i thought we were friends." Ron said with a glare.  
"Excuse me? Who said i helped him get in or and of course i like Harry as a friend but i thought you were my friend too. Harry didn't put him name into there and neither did i Ron." I said with a frown walking towards Harry. Ron took a step towards me but Sargy was in front of me already Fred was right behind Ron ready to get him if necessary.  
"Ronald, you need to go and cool off." I said while walking over to the couch and throwing my head into the air. I heard Ron go up the stairs and Harry walk over to me and sit next to me on the couch.  
"Are you okay Harry?" i said with my eyes closed.  
"Been better, You?  
"Been better." I said smiling to myself. I just sat there with Harry listening to people all around me. We both had so much on our minds and yet they were completely different and the same at the same time. On Harry's mind probably had the tournament. Who put him in it and what will happen now. Will him and Ron be friends again?  
On my mind i had the tournament too. Who would want Harry in this tournament and what will they get out of this? Now that i knew that this was four, how would this affect Voldemort Coming back? When would this war happen again? There was just so much on my mind. I only woke up when Sargy came over.  
"Jasmine, Shane is at the portrait for you." Sargy said walking up stairs. I got up and went out to see him leaning against the wall. "Hey." i said standing in front of him.  
"Hey i just wanted to ask you something. Please don't be mad but did you put Harry's name into the cup?" he asked with a small frown. I instantly got mad.  
"No Shane, Why would I want to put my best friend into a game that could kill him?" i asked him with a little acid in my voice.  
" I didn't think you would but i just had to check you know." He said as i drifted to a window and looked out at the forest.  
"I get it Shane, Its alright. Is that all you needed?" I asked turning to him.  
"No there was another one." He said with a smile which i looked confused at. He pulled out a dozen roses from his back.  
"Humm I do love Magic." I said with a laugh taking them as he put his wand away.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to be my Girlfriend?" he asked nervously. I just smiled and smelled the roses making him wait for what i hoped was an easy answer.  
"I'd love to." I said as i stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. For my first real kiss i guess i could say there was some sparks like it says in the movies. I pulled away and both of our faces had matching Big smiles on them.  
"Night Jasmine, Meet you here tomorrow for breakfast?" Shane said as he pulled away.  
"Of course. Night." i said turning into the common room. Harry was gone already and no one was around. I sat down on the couch smiling but couldn't help the little voice in my head that was whispering no. I sat there looking into the fire more and decided i needed answers. So I brought paper down stairs.  
Dear Remus,

And i wrote down everything i was feeling now and that had happened. I didn't bother sending dad a duplicate because i knew Harry would send him one eventually. I put the letter in my bag upstairs figuring i'll send it off in the morning.


End file.
